Fate Dystopia
by Cavalry
Summary: En un futuro muy distante a la quinta guerra por el Santo Grial "Heavens Feels, Final normal", el héroe que logró frenar la tercera guerra mundial jamás existió en esta linea del tiempo. Una nueva guerra por el Santo Grial está por comenzar en una ciudad dividida en dos fortalezas amuralladas, con pequeños pueblos cercanos, dejados a su suerte y dominados por bandas criminales.
1. Capítulo I – Invocación Fortuita

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes y el universo en el que ocurre la historia no me pertenecen, es de propiedad de Type Moon. La creación de esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Por y para Fans.

.

**Capítulo I – Invocación fortuita.**

**Te pregunto. ¿Tú eres mi Master? **

**"Lancer"**

.

La luz entraba al calabozo por las rendijas de la puerta de acero, las paredes húmedas, llenas de moho y deterioradas por el paso del tiempo, eran la señal de que su aventura dentro de la fortaleza de Shinto había terminado.

Arrastrado sin piedad a esa celda subterránea, su esperanza en sobrevivir se desvaneció, solo le quedaba aquel recuerdo del fracaso, ya que muchas personas dependían de él. Un sonido chirriante de metal arrastrándose por el concreto del suelo retumbó en la celda. Tatsuma miró hacia la puerta, observando a un hombre viejo que cojeaba al caminar, se acercaba lentamente hacia él, en su mano traía un fierro ardiendo y en su otra mano una carretilla de acero con carbón encendido, notó como el rojo del carbón era avivado por el aceite que el hombre le echaba a la carretilla. Comprendió su situación, no iba a salir con vida de ahí, mientras el hombre acercaba lentamente el fierro hacia el brazo de Tatsuma sin mediar palabra. Observó el logo de la organización de Shinto en el techo, su intención era mirar hacia otro lado para ignorar al torturador. El logo de la organización era un circulo con variantes, diferentes ángulos y formas, con una estrella en el centro, se consideraba un excentricismo de parte del líder de la fortaleza de Shinto.

— Da igual si miras o no miras, el dolor será el mismo. — Dijo el viejo, sosteniendo el fierro caliente, acercándolo más y más a Tatsuma.

Bajó la mirada, despojado de su ropa, estaba encadenado de manos y pies, haciéndole imposible escapar o eludir los golpes, las cadenas sonaban al hacer un movimiento brusco.

— Hagamos un trato. Me dijeron que yo podía elegir el método de tortura, por lo que puedo golpearte una vez con este fierro caliente y todo habrá acabado. Solo tienes que mirarme.

Sin dudarlo, levantó la mirada con la esperanza de que fuera rápido, el hombre acercó lentamente el fierro caliente sin tocar el cuerpo de Tatsuma, sintió el calor que el fierro desprendía, no dejó de mirar el barrote con tal de que la tortura fuera rápida.

— ¡Te mentí! — El anciano comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Asió el fierro con fuerza, lo retrajo y con el impulso le acertó en el abdomen. Tatsuma trago saliva y apretó los dientes con fuerza, el olor a carne quemada se impregnó en la celda, mientras él se retorcía del dolor, las cadenas chillaban debido al movimiento de sus brazos por culpa de la quemadura, sus músculos se contraían y dilataban. El dolor que sintió era inexplicable, mientras el viejo seguía riendo. Volvió a retraer el fierro y lo volvió a impulsar con fuerza hasta impactar en la pierna derecha de Tatsuma, el dolor se disparó, trató de aguantar el grito de dolor, pronunció un quejido grave pero se mordió la lengua para no prolongar el éxito del verdugo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el tercer impacto del fierro caliente le hizo reaccionar, el impacto fue cerca del hombro izquierdo, parte del golpe le llegó en la cara quemando la mejilla izquierda, volvió apretar los dientes y cerró los ojos, aguantando un dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida. El viejo guardo el fierro caliente, hundiéndolo en el carbón, con la intención de calentar la barra y continuar con la tortura.

— Es interesante ver como tratas de no gritar, muchos a esta altura estarían pidiendo clemencia, llorando como nenas ¿sabes? Pero, hoy día me encargaron un trabajo especial que nada tiene que ver con la tortura, tienes suerte, mucha suerte, los tipos que no gritan son los que me gustan, torturarlos de diferentes formas hasta quebrarlos de por vida, hasta hacerlos llorar como bebes, quitarles la poca dignidad que les queda. — El viejo sacó el fierro del carbón. — Me encomendaron vestirte para tu ejecución. No me mal intérpretes, cuando digo vestirte me refiero a destrozar tu cuerpo, no importa si sientes dolor o no, mi intención es que la gente que te vea en la ejecución sepa lo que les espera si roban en nuestra ciudad.

Tatsuma guardó silencio, de nada servía dialogar con un psicópata, tuvo experiencias con psicópatas en el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía, en un mundo en el que no existe la regulación ni reglas claras, solo queda acatar lo que hagan y digan los más fuertes, y aquellos que no lo hacían sufrían las consecuencias, quema de casas, tráfico de personas, esclavitud, torturas y asesinatos, la única manera de evitar que los criminales no les hicieran daño era dándoles lo que pedían, tributos, dinero, las cosechas y parte del ganado que generaban, si el pequeño poblado no cumplía lo acordado, se desataba lo que llamarían el día del infierno. No servía pedir ayuda al gobierno militar japonés, ellos estaban ocupados apaciguando la guerra civil que se producía en la capital.

La paliza continuó durante una hora. El verdugo alternaba entre quemarlo con el fierro caliente y golpearlo a puño en la cara y en las zonas con tendencia a generar contusiones, aquel viejo tenía experiencia y sabía dónde golpear. De alguna manera se las arregló para no generar hemorragias graves, de todas formas el cuerpo de Tatsuma estaba llegando a su límite, perdiendo la conciencia en los minutos finales.

_"¿Dónde estoy?" _Se preguntó, el calabozo estaba oscuro. El solo hecho de mover alguna extremidad le causaba dolor, sus piernas se habían entumecido e incluso una leve brisa en una zona afectada le producía molestias, sintió el fuerte aroma a carne asada impregnado en todo el calabozo, _"quisiera comer algo…"_ pensó, a pesar de que sabía que era el aroma de su propio cuerpo quemado. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en las consecuencias de su fracaso más que en sí mismo. _"Si no hubiera fallado, habríamos tenido el dinero suficiente para pagarles a esos… malditos…" _poco a poco el dolor fue mermando y el cansancio se apodero de él. Cerró sus ojos, notó como el dolor se alternaba, la intensidad era irregular, hasta que por fin logró dormir.

**Día 1.**

El fuerte chirrido de la puerta lo despertó, el verdugo entraba con cadenas y una prenda de vestir que obligaban a usar a los que iban a ser ejecutados en esa ciudad. Abrió las cadenas que sostenían a Tatsuma con una llave. Se había rendido a su destino, no opuso resistencia. Prefirió la muerte antes que luchar, había fracasado en su intento de conseguir el dinero para evitar el desastre y eso él no se lo perdonaba. Lo encadenaron y lo llevaron hasta el lugar de la ejecución. Una masa de gente esperaba ver la ejecución. Llevaron a Tatsuma para mostrarlo, lo llevaban con una correa para asimilarlo a un perro. La gente observaba, algunos abucheaban, la mayoría aplaudía el acto, algunos lanzaron cascaras de tomate, huevos y otras frutas en contra del ladrón como una muestra de repudio. Tatsuma bajó la mirada y observó otro de los logos de la organización de Shinto en el piso, le causó repudio, esos logos estaban pintados en gran parte de la fortaleza, en las murallas, en edificios, pero la mayoría de los logos se encontraban en el piso, en el asfalto, en la plaza de la ciudad. Como si fuera una representación de la fuerza que poseían los lazos políticos de la fortaleza. Lo agarraron de la cadena y del pelo, lo empujaron hasta la guillotina, una maquina construida de madera, con una gran cuchilla en la parte superior, su cabeza quedó cerca de una sesta, lo entendió, cuando la chuchilla cayera, su cabeza iba a caer ahí.

_"No quiero morir…"_ pensó, los recuerdos de su vida afloraron en tal momento de tensión.

— Estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la ejecución de está escoria de la sociedad, todos conocemos lo difícil que es vivir en la ciudad hoy en día. — Dijo el verdugo.

_"No… por favor… alguien, ayúdenme…"_

— Las reglas de la ciudad son claras, no importa cuán necesitados estén, está prohibido robar, matar o violar, todos los que incumplan las normas serán ejecutados. Es el precio por vivir en paz y armonía.

_"Que alguien me escuche… por favor, no quiero morir aún…" _Tatsuma cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, esperando el final de su desenlace.

Una pequeña luz de color rojo comenzó a brillar en el logo de la organización, aquella luz tomaba densidad y forma. El verdugo no le dio importancia. La gente que presenciaba el evento se encontraba impávida por esa luz, el verdugo se acercó hasta la guillotina y quitó el cerrojo que sostenía la hoja de metal. Tatsuma cerró los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte. Oyó el sonido silbante de la hoja cayendo hacia su cabeza, un sonido metálico lo perturbó, parte de la maquina quedo destruida y algunos fragmentos de madera y metal chocaron contra su cuerpo disparándole nuevamente el dolor.

— Te pregunto. ¿Tú eres mi Master? — Dijo una suave voz aguda.

Tatsuma miró al lugar de dónde provenía aquella voz, un guerrero de baja estatura, con una armadura plateada y una tela de color rojo que sobresalía en la zona inferior, llegando hasta sus pies, un casco con la forma de un chivo, dos grandes cuernos y dos hombreras que hacían ver imponente al guerrero. Hubo algunos segundos de total silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el canto de algunos pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú monstruo?! — Reclamó el verdugo. — ¡Detener una ejecución es un delito muy grave, serás el siguiente en ser ejecutado!

El guerrero asió su lanza cerca de su cuello y lo hizo callar. Los guardias de la fortaleza que se encontraban alrededor del tándem de la ejecución sacaron sus armas. Se escucharon disparos, balas que podrían matar a una persona normal ni siquiera fueron capaces de afectar al Servant, rebotaban en su armadura.

— Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Tú eres mi Master? — Dijo el Servant, mirando a Tatsuma cerca de los escombros de la guillotina destruida.

En su estado de asombro, Tatsuma solo podía observar, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían. El caballero observó la mano de Tatsuma y vio los comandos de invocación, sin pensarlo, lo agarró del brazo y lo impulsó hacia su espalda.

— Retrae los pies. — Dijo el caballero de la armadura plateada.

Tatsuma le hizo caso, sus pies tocaban el suelo debido a la diferencia de altura, era más grande que el caballero. Lograron salir del lugar de ejecución, el guerrero de la armadura plateada esquivaba las balas con una facilidad incomprensible. Avistaron una carreta sostenida por dos caballos. Rompió el lazo con su lanza y ambos subieron al caballo más cercano. Observó las grandes murallas que protegían la ciudad, se acercaban hacia la salida, una puerta gigantesca custodiada por muchos soldados los esperaban.

— Agacha tu cabeza. — Dijo el caballero, Tatsuma le hizo caso.

El caballero asió fuertemente su lanza, apuntando hacia la puerta.

— ¡PROMISE! — Gritó con fuerza, un fuerte vendaval de luz se precipitó hacia la puerta, destrozándola, los soldados que la protegían volaron hacia los costados debido al impacto del ataque.

El caballo se asustó, pero un simple control del guerrero logró estabilizarlo, ambos salieron de la ciudad amurallada a gran velocidad. El guerrero estiró su brazo hacia atrás, los disparos de las armas resonaban, un escudo se materializó en su brazo, a pesar de que no podía cubrir al caballo ni a Tatsuma en su totalidad por la longitud, una especie de bloqueo invisible frenaba las balas. La velocidad del animal hacía que el camino de tierra levantara mucho polvo, entorpeciendo la visibilidad de los soldados que los perseguían, el viento golpeaba la piel quemada de Tatsuma causándole dolor, mientras que el caballero controlaba y guiaba al caballo por senderos desconocidos. Llegaron hasta las ruinas de un edificio, un paisaje desolado por la maleza, la arena y piedras de concreto. La naturaleza había tomado parte de lo que antes era ciudad Fuyuki, ahora era una pequeña región de Japón. En los alrededores quedaban los restos de lo que antes fueron casas, algunas tapadas con planchas ligeras de aluminio, cartones y madera chamuscada. Algunas murallas estaban derrumbadas dejando ver el interior de dichas casas, el asfalto no se veía ya que estaba tapado con malezas, restos de arena y polvo la cubrían. Entraron en un edificio, parte de las murallas del edificio estaban destrozadas por el paso del tiempo, por lo que pudieron entrar con el caballo. Dentro de la habitación quedaba lo que antes fue un refrigerador, con la puerta destrozada, lleno de telarañas y polvo. Un sillón con la tela desgarrada, desbalanceado hacia un lado. Parte de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso estaban destrozadas.

El caballero trató de bajar como pudo a Tatsuma, pero la altura le complicaba, agarró parte de la vestimenta de ejecución y lo impulsó hacia atrás, atrapándolo en el aire. Lo colocó en unas tablas, apoyando la espalda de éste en la muralla y golpeó el trasero del caballo para alejarlo del lugar.

— ¿Por qué me has salvado? — Preguntó Tatsuma, casi sin aliento.

— Tu eres mi Master, lo pude ver en tu mano.

— ¿Master?...

El Servant le explicó lo básico de la guerra por el Santo Grial, El sistema de los Servant y la razón por la que fue convocado. Tatsuma no le puso mayor atención, ya que estaba fatigado y adolorido por las heridas de su cuerpo.

— No lo comprendo… no lo comprendo del todo, pero te lo agradezco, habría muerto de no ser por ti.

Muerto, esa palabra le hizo caer todo el peso de la realidad, sin la intervención de aquel individuo, él no estaría en este mundo.

— Si necesitas mi ayuda, haré lo posible por ayudarte. — Dijo Tatsuma. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre… puedes llamarme Lancer.

Lancer, un nombre muy raro en Japón, aunque después de la tercera guerra mundial, la cultura Japonesa se vio reducida incluso en los nombres, en la capital de Japón muchos cambiaron sus nombres orientales por occidentales. Luego de todo lo sucedido no le dio importancia, Tatsuma sabía que existía la magia gracias a su tutora, la doctora del pueblo en el que él logro sobrevivir, por esa razón, sabía de la existencia de hechiceros poderosos, de aquellos que podían destruir casas sin dificultad, crear o controlar elementos, metales, hierro y moldearlos para usarlos en combate, jamás había visto algo semejante, pero tenía el conocimiento de que aquello existía y pensó que Lancer sería uno de esos Hechiceros, pero le extrañó el por qué fue salvado por Lancer.

— Me llamo Tatsuma Kondo. — Replicó, le estiró la mano y en un apretón de manos firmaron simbólicamente el contrato, sintió el frio guante de metal del caballero de la armadura plateada.

Se recostó, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de las quemaduras. Sin que tuviera tiempo para recuperarse, una ráfaga de luz negra y viento se aproximó hacia Tatsuma, el caballero de la armadura plateada se interpuso, de su brazo sostenía un escudo de color rojo con bordes plateados, en el medio tenía trazado el dibujo de un león rojo. La luz negra chocó contra el escudo, el impacto fue tal que el caballero no logró mantenerse estable y cayó al suelo, la luz negra seguía aferrada al escudo hasta que el guerrero logró impulsar el ataque hacia un lado hasta desviarlo, chocando contra una de las murallas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Tatsuma preguntó desconcertado.

El edificio se derrumbaba debido al impacto de la luz negra. Lancer tomó como pudo a Tatsuma y lo sacó de ahí, el edificio se vino abajo arrasando con todo. Un servant, con una armadura negra con trazos rojos se acercó lentamente, un casco del mismo color que la armadura le tapaba los ojos y la nariz, dejando ver su boca y su cabello rubio. Atacó ferozmente a Lancer.

Lancer lanzó a Tatsuma lejos de la zona de combate, cayó sobre los escombros del edificio, su espalda impactó sobre el concreto de lo que antes fue una muralla, escupió sangre de su boca. El Servant enemigo aceleró su marcha hacia Lancer, bloqueó con la mano el feroz ataque, la espada de aquel caballero negro se incrustó en el antebrazo, de una patada alejó al caballero negro pero la agilidad de tal enemigo era abismal, volvió atacar con la ráfaga de luz negra antes de que Lancer pudiera recomponerse. Lancer asió su lanza, logró frenar el ataque pero no pudo despejarlo, el feroz ataque contenía mucho impulso hasta que Lancer cedió, aquella luz negra le dio de lleno en el cuerpo, destrozando parte de su armadura y provocándole un corte grave, la sangre derramada cayó cerca de Tatsuma.

_"Esto es imposible… esto es imposible…" _pensó Tatsuma, viendo aquel espectáculo casi como si fuera un espectador ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. El caballero negro se acercaba rápidamente hacia Lancer con la intención de incrustarle la espada y matarlo. Lancer bloqueó la espada del caballero negro con el escudo, el Servant enemigo le dio un punto ciego, apretó la lanza con fuerza y la guió hasta el abdomen de su enemigo, este la esquivó con relativa facilidad y de una patada impulsó a Lancer hacia una de las casas abandonadas, la espalda de Lancer impactó brutalmente destrozando parte de la muralla, su cabeza dio un feroz impulso de adelante hacia atrás, surgió sangre por las rendijas del casco y cada segundo que pasaba perdía estabilidad, se puso de pie con la intención de continuar el combate. El caballero negro corrió con agilidad para darle la estocada final.

— ¡Detente, Saber! — Dijo una voz grave. El caballero negro detuvo su marcha casi en seco.

— Interesante. — Un sujeto alto, vestido con un abrigo rojo que le llegaba hasta los pies, de cabello negro se acercaba hacia Tatsuma. — Pensar que todo esto resultó, jamás pensé que lograría crear a un Master colocando símbolos de invocación por toda la ciudad. Impresionante.

— ¿Símbolos de invocación…? — Preguntó Tatsuma, trataba de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no respondían. Golpeó con sus puños sus piernas, tratando de despertarlas.

— Sí, símbolos de invocación, gracias a esto lograste invocar a tu Servant. Ahora, te tengo una propuesta, ¿quieres unirte a mí?

Solo una clase de persona podría mandar a colocar todos esos símbolos de invocación como logos de la organización de Shinto, esa persona era el líder. Tatsuma comprendió que se enfrentaba a un dilema moral, aceptar, sobrevivir y ayudar a tal individuo, el mismo sujeto que ayudó a crear esa división entre los protegidos y los desprotegidos, o negarse y morir sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

— Me niego. — Dijo Lancer, sin escuchar la opinión de su Master. De la parte inferior de su casco seguía emanando sangre. — No aceptaré una alianza con ustedes, jamás.

La decisión de Lancer estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, Tatsuma le debía la vida y lo comprendió, su opinión no importaba en esta situación.

— No hace falta decir nada más… — Tatsuma aceptó la decisión de Lancer.

Tatsuma se puso de pie para bloquear un posible ataque, a pesar de la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Había aprendido de su tutora a reforzar objetos, pocas veces lo había practicado con su propio cuerpo, lo consiguió con éxito unas cuantas veces pero la mayoría de esas veces terminó desgarrando el musculo que reforzaba. Pensó que este era el momento adecuado para intentarlo. Se puso en posición de combate. El sujeto del abrigo rojo no se acercó para atacar, solo observaba con los brazos cruzados a su Servant, sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento, pensativo.

Lancer se precipitó, atacando a Saber. Su lanza impactó en la espada de Saber, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, ninguna pudo traspasar la férrea defensa del caballero oscuro, y la sangre derramada en combate le estaba agotando su energía.

— Saber. Acaba con ellos. — Dijo el sujeto, sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.

Con el mango de la espada, golpeó a Lancer en el casco, Lancer retrajo su pierna tratando de estabilizarse, la feroz patada del caballero negro hizo que el pie que había retraído se doblara cayendo al suelo. La espada negra, similar al color de la armadura hizo un sonido silbante cayendo hacia el corazón de Lancer.

Una lluvia de espadas cayeron horizontalmente sobre Saber, desvió su espada y bloqueó una daga que iba directo hacia su cuerpo, arqueó la muñeca girando su espada y bloqueó la segunda arma que iba hacia su pierna, en un giro rápido bloqueó la tercera y la cuarta, la quinta pasó cerca de su hombrera sin causarle daño, las demás armas no alcanzaron a tocarla. Lancer seguía vivo de milagro.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Preguntó el sujeto del abrigo rojo, mirando hacia las casas y edificios destruidos.

Saber se mantenía quieto, impasible, solo miraba hacia el lugar de donde provinieron las espadas.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Saber. — Dijo, un sujeto alto, vestido con una especie de chaqueta o túnica de color rojo, las demás vestimentas eran de color negro. De pelo blanco y tés morena.

— Archer. — Replicó Saber.

.

**Opening:** Silver Seas - Catch Yer Own Train.


	2. Capítulo II – Promesas Difíciles

.

**Capítulo II – Promesas difíciles.**

**Un hechicero no usa sus conocimientos para los demás, los usa para un único fin, el estudio de la existencia de la magia y nuestro origen. Eso es lo que nos define como hechiceros.**

**"Sayaka Tohsaka"**

.

— ¡Saber, acércate!

Saber corrió hasta llegar a su Master. Colocó su espada apuntando hacia Archer, protegiendo a su Master de cualquier ataque posible.

— Tan cobarde como siempre, Takahiro. — Dijo la voz de una mujer, una voz que el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto conocía a la perfección.

— Esa voz, ¿Sayaka?, ¿Eres tú Sayaka? — Takahiro, miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Una mujer, vestida con una chaqueta de rojo y una falda azul oscuro, casi de color negro, se acercaba hacia Archer.

Tatsuma notó que la mujer era su tutora, la doctora del poblado. Aquello le provocó muchas preguntas, ¿Cómo era posible que conociera al líder de la organización de Shinto?, ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con el sujeto que provocó la división de ciudad Fuyuki?

— ¿Doc… doctora? — Desconcertado, miró hacia su tutora, su cara reflejaba las miles de pregunta que él tuvo en ese momento.

— Kondo… — Sayaka miró a Tatsuma y observó la mano de él, con los comandos de invocación. Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el suelo en señal de desaprobación. Uno de sus discípulos se había convertido en un Master, ella sabía que la guerra por el Santo Grial era fatal, más para alguien que solo sabe una clase de hechizo, y además, el hechizo era poco util en combate. Uno de sus alumnos, el rezagado de los dos que ella educaba, se había convertido en una presa fácil para los otros Master de la guerra.

— Sayaka, tú ya no perteneces a la estirpe de los Tohsaka, ¿Por qué te has involucrado en esto? ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas, verdad? — Takahiro estaba irritado al verla involucrada en lo que él consideraba su guerra personal. — No tenías por qué volver, solo tenías que hacer lo que habías hecho antes, ¡Desaparecer!

—Takahiro. El Santo Grial escoge a quienes serán los Master de la guerra, siempre ha sido así y así nos lo explicó nuestro padre. — Sayaka dirigió su mirada hacia Takahiro, se llevó sus dos manos a la cadera, algunos recuerdos dolorosos se cruzaron en su mente. — Después de la muerte de nuestro padre, no pude aceptar la marca de la herencia… tu sabes la razón y el por qué, pero eso no me impide participar en esto.

— Eres una hereje Sayaka, te habían elegido a ti pero escapaste porque no lograste aceptar tu destino como descendiente de los Tohsaka, ¿Por qué no te fuiste de la región de Fuyuki? ¿Por qué vuelves ahora?, he mantenido la ciudad solo, ¡Completamente solo! ¡He recibido la responsabilidad, el linaje de la familia y he mantenido a mi ciudad! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué vuelves justo ahora cuando menos te necesito!?

— Ambos sabemos que esta guerra no tiene sentido, nuestro padre solo nos explicó como convocar al Servant, pero jamás nos pudo explicar la razón de por qué lo teníamos que hacer. Todo quedó en nada después de su muerte, más aún después del embargo, desde que nos quitaron las reliquias, nuestros libros, toda la historia de la familia desapareció, sin dejarnos en claro que es lo que está sucediendo. ¿No te produce curiosidad, Takahiro? ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que se esconde detrás de esta guerra?

— Un deseo. — Le respondió Takahiro.

Sayaka guardó silencio, ¿Un deseo?, no pudo entender lo ambiguo de su respuesta. Takahiro vio cómo su hermana estaba desconcertada.

— Si derrotas a los otros, puedes pedir un deseo. ¿No te lo ha dicho tu Servant?

Sayaka miró a Archer, éste le respondió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

— Tú…— Sayaka estaba visiblemente molesta con su Servant.

— Ahora que lo sabes, Sayaka, ¿Qué harás? — Le preguntó Archer, ella lo miró con decisión.

— Participaré, ganaré ese deseo, necesito saber el porqué de la existencia de la hechicería, la razón de porqué existe la separación entre humanos y magos, el origen de todo. — Sayaka, animada por cumplir su ambición. — ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Archer?

— Te veías tan excitada con todo esto de la guerra, que no quise arruinarte tu diversión. — Archer volvió a sonreír de forma cínica.

— ¿Ex, excitada yo?, ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Y no se dice excitada, ¡se dice animada o eufórica!— Le replicó Sayaka, molesta con Archer.

— ¿Qué clase de dúo cómico hacen ustedes dos? — Takahiro rió burlescamente, haciéndola enfadar aún más. — No tengo intención de pelear ahora. Haz lo que quieras, Sayaka, pero cuando llegue el momento no tendré piedad, no me importara matar a alguien de mi propia familia.

— Sin rencor. Yo tampoco tendré piedad. — Replicó Sayaka. Ambos sonrieron.

— Por cierto. — Takahiro dirigió su mirada hacia Lancer. — Tu, Servant. No es necesario que mates a los testigos, el clérigo de la iglesia se encargará de borrarles la memoria.

— ¿Matar? — Tatsuma miró hacia Lancer, confundido.

Lancer asintió, entendiendo lo dicho por Takahiro.

El enfrentamiento entre hermanos sería a muerte en un futuro próximo, y eso lo sabía Sayaka. Conocía a su hermano, no le iba a perdonar el abandono en un momento crucial de su vida, pero ella estaba consciente de que su objetivo era otro y no lo podía cumplir si seguía con el linaje de los Tohsaka, ella se consideraba una hechicera a pesar de no tener la marca genética de los Tohsaka, y como hechicera, necesitaba conocerlo todo, la búsqueda y la comprensión de la magia en su totalidad.

Ella se acercó hacia Tatsuma, Lancer blandió su arma dirigiéndola hacia Sayaka, en señal de que no diera un paso más.

— Lancer, detente. — Dijo Tatsuma, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, se estaba enfrentando a un cumulo de situaciones que él no sospechaba. — Ella no es una enemiga. — Repitió.

— Estas equivocado. Lancer tiene razón. Desde este momento somos enemigos y ninguna alianza valdrá por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos… Kondo… — Sayaka se acercaba lentamente hacia Tatsuma.

— ¿Eh?, espera, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? — Preguntó desconcertado.

Lancer se acercó hacia Tatsuma para protegerlo de un supuesto ataque de Sayaka. Aun así ella continuaba caminando hacia él, Tatsuma puso su mano en el hombro de Lancer, indicándole que bajara el arma, Lancer desobedeció y continuó apuntando hacia Sayaka.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que voy hacer, Archer? — Preguntó Sayaka.

— Me da igual, haz lo que quieras. — Respondió Archer. Sayaka se irritó con la respuesta de su Servant.

— ¡Agghhh!, no sé por qué pedí tu opinión, y además ni siquiera me has dicho que clase de espíritu heroico eres. — Sayaka trató de calmarse. — Kondo, curaré tus heridas por esta vez, lamento mucho que te veas involucrado en esto…

Caminó hasta llegar a Tatsuma, el filo de la lanza llegó a su cuello, Lancer no permitiría que Sayaka se acercara un paso más.

— Lancer, detente. — Le dijo Tatsuma.

— Master, tu seguridad es mi prioridad en este momento. — Lancer movió la lanza profiriéndole un pequeño corte, Sayaka dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Archer estaba con los brazos cruzados, miraba atento la situación. — No puedo permitir que un Master enemigo se acerque de esa forma.

— No es un enemigo, es mi tutora. Por favor, ¡baja la lanza!

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano, como si la parte superior de su mano hubiera sufrido algún tipo de quemadura, Tatsuma le restó importancia pero lo que él no sabía era que había ocupado un comando de invocación. El casco de Lancer hizo un sonido metálico al mover su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, bajó la lanza. Sayaka trató de calmar a Lancer, explicándole que su intención era curar a Tatsuma. Lancer no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento, se mantuvo alerta. Sayaka posó sus manos en las heridas de Tatsuma, para ella fue una suerte que su discípulo solo tuviera heridas en el exterior de su cuerpo, curar las heridas de órganos internos, repararlas era algo complicado incluso para un hechicero de alto nivel. Las heridas de Tatsuma sanaron, pero su cuerpo quedó marcado con las quemaduras y cicatrices, Sayaka no poseía el conocimiento suficiente para dejar el cuerpo reparado estéticamente. Poco y nada le importó a Tatsuma, le agradeció a su tutora la curación.

— Kondo, ¿por qué has ido a la fortaleza de Shinto? — Sayaka se veía visiblemente molesta.

— Usted sabe la razón más que nadie, no podía dejar que esos criminales quemaran las casas y atormentaran a la gente, necesitamos el dinero para pagarles.

— ¿Y eso es excusa para robar?, la gente de Shinto pasa por la misma situación que el poblado, ellos también están sobreviviendo en esta crisis.

— ¡PERO ELLOS ESTÁN PROTEGIDOS! ¡Ellos no pasan por lo mismo que nosotros! — Tatsuma apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. — Además, ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué conoces al líder de esa maldita fortaleza?!

— Es mi hermano, pensé que había quedado claro. Siempre has tenido problemas de atención y deducción, Kondo. — Sayaka frunció el ceño. — Cuando te adopté como mi discípulo, creí que serías el mejor, tienes una cantidad similar a los circuitos mágicos que yo poseo. Un hechicero no usa sus conocimientos para los demás, los usa para un único fin, el estudio de la existencia de la magia y nuestro origen. Eso es lo que nos define como hechiceros.

— Hermanos… eras su hermana… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a toda esta gente? ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que la ciudad se dividiera en fortalezas?! — Dijo Tatsuma, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Sayaka tragó una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló. Ella se sentó sobre unos escombros al acercarse a su discípulo. Se dio el tiempo de explicarle la razón de la separación de ciudad Fuyuki. Al inicio de la tercera guerra mundial, ocurrió un trasfondo siniestro para los magos. La santa iglesia buscaba eliminar a cada hechicero del mundo. La razón de la persecución contra los magos fue debido a la búsqueda del origen, del Akasha, el lugar a donde todos van cuando el alma deja el cuerpo terrenal. La Iglesia no aceptaría que ningún ser humano o hechicero consiguiera llegar al mismo nivel o lugar que Dios, el estallido fue la investigación con apóstoles muertos de parte de algunos magus con la autorización de una de las ramas de la asociación de magos. Tales acciones desencadenaron la ira de la actual administración de la Iglesia, aunque, según Sayaka, solo fue una excusa, el mal ambiente entre hechiceros y la iglesia se remontaba desde la época de la inquisición. Muchas personas inocentes murieron en las batallas entre Enforcer de la asociación de magos y los ejecutores de la Iglesia.

Ambos controlaban diferentes poderes políticos en distintos países, los cuales se enfrascaron en guerra con distintas excusas a vista de los seres humanos, el poder económico, los enlaces entre países y el efecto domino de una posible guerra no sirvieron para evitarla como tal. La guerra se salió de control tanto para la asociación de magos como para la santa Iglesia, algunas decisiones importantes y cruciales en la guerra la tomaron los gobernantes que ellos habían puesto ahí, se desencadenó la guerra nuclear, destruyó ciudades y países enteros, muchas tierras fueron envenenadas imposibilitando el cultivo, causando crisis de hambrunas en todo el mundo. La guerra bacteriológica causó el cierre de ciudades enteras, dejadas a su suerte, la gente quedó encerrada sin poder salir para no propagar el virus, aquellas ciudades, llenas de cadáveres, actualmente están vacías ya que temen que el virus se propague de nuevo. Hubo un cambio político en varios países al finalizar la guerra. Japón fue uno de los países afectados por la guerra y el cambio político. Ciudad Fuyuki quedó devastada, mucha gente murió ya que fue el lugar clave en un bombardeo, sus vastos prados y arboles quedaron carbonizados debido al uso de napalm, convirtiendo la zona del bosque y los prados en un desierto. Las casas y edificios, en gran mayoría, quedaron destrozados debido a estos ataques, poca gente logró salvarse de la debacle, entre ellos, gracias al abuelo de la familia, los Tohsaka.

La guerra entre la asociación de magos y la santa Iglesia finalizó con un pacto de no agresión, debido a la gran cantidad de muertos que estaba dejando y la cantidad de testigos con videos e imágenes de las batallas. Uno de los pactos fue anular la conectividad de la red, dando el servicio en centros especializados, controlando cada contenido y anulando el servicio individual. Otro de los pactos fue eliminar y detener la producción de celulares con videos, fotos e imágenes, solo se producían celulares con la función de llamadas. Las siguientes eran similares, el mundo estaba retrocediendo, volviendo a la época oscura, todo con la justificación de evitar una nueva guerra. La asociación de magos y la Santa Iglesia mantenían el control en muchos gobiernos, por lo que les fue fácil instaurar tales medidas, medidas que la gente tomó con calma debido al caos que se había generado. Pero con la paz, vinieron las revueltas y las rebeliones a los gobiernos, sobre todo debido a la escases de reservas de agua y comida.

La Familia Tohsaka participó en la guerra, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron los hijos de la familia. Una de las consecuencias de la guerra fue el embargo de las pertenencias de los Tohsaka, debido al alineamiento que tomó el padre de la familia. Lograron salvar pocas pertenencias escondiéndolas de los ejecutadores de la Iglesia. Gran parte de la historia de los Tohsaka quedó en retención, sin que ellos fueran capaces de hacer nada. Siguieron practicando el arte de la magia por medio de un tutor designado por la santa Iglesia y la asociación de magos. Otra de las consecuencias fue ciudad Fuyuki, los Tohsaka han sido los guardianes de la ciudad, dueños anónimos de ella. Uno de los requisitos era que la ciudad se dividiera en dos y que el tutor tomara el mando hasta que uno de los dos herederos tuviera la edad suficiente para el cargo. El segundo requisito, la otra ciudad fuera controlada por un hombre de confianza de la santa Iglesia. Los Tohsaka no tenían poder ni influencia fuera de las murallas. Sayaka y Takahiro quedaron excluidos de toda protesta, no tenían la edad suficiente, solo pudieron acatar lo que les dijeran.

— Eso fue lo que sucedió, Kondo. — Sayaka miró hacia las nubes, pensativa. — No somos nada hoy en día como herederos, Takahiro tuvo que llevar toda la responsabilidad de la familia bajo sus hombros, yo necesitaba hacer algo fuera de los muros, una promesa de mi abuelo…

Hubo un silencio, ninguna palabra. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se aproximó, la ráfaga traía partículas de arena, ambos se taparon la cara para no aspirar la arena del viento. El sol estaba bajando poco a poco, signo claro del atardecer.

— Por qué… todo este tiempo, creí que mis enemigos vivían dentro de las murallas… — Tatsuma estaba tocado por la revelación. — Pero mis verdaderos enemigos están más allá de Japón.

— No hay enemigos Kondo. Ellos, en este momento, están luchando internamente. Tanto la asociación de magos como la Santa Iglesia tienen problemas desde el interior de sus organizaciones. Debes saber que malas decisiones pueden crear consecuencias, tanto negativas como positivas. Es por eso, que debes entender que tus actos pueden traer consecuencias similares.

Tatsuma guardó silencio. El ambiente estaba tenso. Muchos pensamientos fluyeron por su mente, mientras que su yo interno le gesticulaba varias preguntas, ¿Ni la Santa Iglesia ni la organización de Magos merecen represalias por esto? ¿Quiénes fueron los que iniciaron todo esto? ¿Por qué involucraron gente inocente? Tatsuma cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración, luego, una sola idea se le cruzó por su cabeza, un deseo.

— Lancer. Al ganar la guerra por el Grial, puedes obtener un deseo, ¿Eso es cierto? — Tatsuma miró hacia Lancer, esperando alguna confirmación.

— Sí, Master. El Santo Grial concede un deseo a ambos siempre y cuando los demás Servant mueran en combate.

Matar, la única palabra que se le vino a la mente al momento en que Lancer terminó su explicación. Tatsuma jamás había asesinado a nadie, salvo animales pequeños, recordó cuando salió a cazar conejos y buitres con gente del pueblo, los animales caían al momento del disparo, la forma en que la zona de la herida brotaba la sangre, manchando el pelaje de los animales. Matar a una persona, un ser consiente, que razona y es igual que tú no es lo mismo que matar a un animal. Las manos le temblaban, el sudor de su frente, frio como el hielo, recorrió su rostro hasta caer en su pierna izquierda. Entendió a lo que se iba enfrentar, asesinar o morir, todo sea por un deseo, un deseo que podría cambiar su futuro y el futuro de las personas. Si lo conseguía, tal vez podría cambiar el rumbo de lo acontecido.

— ¿Qué opina usted sobre la guerra entre hechiceros e iglesia? — Preguntó Tatsuma, con voz seca, sin sentimientos, pero recuperando la cordialidad que siempre había tenido con su tutora.

— Es una olla a presión... — Contestó Sayaka, mientras pensaba en su respuesta. — En cualquier momento volverá a estallar, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de los dos bandos ceda en su guerra interna. Lo único que los detiene es la pérdida del linaje de ambos, muchas generaciones antiguas han muerto por culpa de esta guerra. La Santa Iglesia tiene un sistema similar, ya que, aunque lo nieguen, ellos usan magia, aunque claro, lo hacen a nombre de Dios.

Tatsuma cerró sus ojos, hubo un momento de silencio, el frio viento golpeó su cuerpo provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Abrió sus ojos, esta vez, Tatsuma determinó su decisión.

— Participaré, ganaré. — Replicó, sus dos manos estaban sostenidos en cada pierna, cerró los puños con fuerza.

Sayaka se acercó a Tatsuma y lo abrazó, un gesto inesperado de parte de su tutora, era uno de los pocos gestos de cariño que Sayaka les había brindado a sus discípulos, ahora él recibía uno de esos gestos, lo cual lo llenó de una alegría interior, se contuvo para no mostrar tal emoción. Sayaka se levantó de los escombros, se llevó sus manos a su cuello, agarró una cadena de plata y la estiró hacia arriba, con una mano tuvo que acomodar su pelo para sacar la cadena de su cuello. Extendió su brazo sosteniendo una gema roja con una cadena de plata. Tatsuma miró la gema, dubitativo, la aceptó, colocándola en su cuello.

— Ésta, es una gema de la familia Tohsaka. Ha pasado de mano en mano por generaciones, es una de las pocas reliquias de la familia que hemos podido salvar con Takahiro.

— ¿Por qué me la da a mí, doctora? — Preguntó Tatsuma, desconcertado aún por el gesto de Sayaka y su regalo. — Yo no tengo su linaje, no soy un Tohsaka.

— No solo es una joya con valor sentimental, Kondo. Esta joya contiene un poder más allá de lo que crees. He guardado maná dentro de la gema durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, solo debes lanzarlo hacia tu oponente y decir las siguientes palabras. "Outbreak. Burst now". No es necesario concentrarse en la gema, ni recitar un complicado hechizo para que se active, solo necesitas decir esas palabras y se activará, y lo que esté a su alcance, lo destrozará. Recuérdalo, solo úsalo cuando lo necesites de verdad, en una urgencia, puede que te salve la vida.

— Somos enemigos, doctora, ¿por qué usted me está ofreciendo esto?, es una joya de su propia familia, algo que yo no debería tener. — Tatsuma extendió su mano tratando de devolver el objeto.

— No. Debes tenerlo, Kondo. Debes prometerme algo, me lo devolverás al finalizar la guerra.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, la tensión estaba en el aire a pesar de que ni Tatsuma, ni Sayaka habían mostrado intensiones de atacar, los Servant estaban esperando el momento en que sus Master actuaran.

— Kondo, prométemelo. — Sayaka se acercó a la mano estirada de Tatsuma en la que sostenía la gema, ella con su propia mano cerró la mano de su discípulo, contrayendo sus dedos para que apretara la joya con la intención de que Tatsuma la aceptara, él solo miraba su mano cerrada, sosteniendo la joya.

— Lo prometo, cuando acabe esto… — Cerró su mano apretando la gema con fuerza. — Le devolveré la gema. Es una promesa.

El pacto de sobrevivencia, un gesto que simboliza la promesa de vivir. Ambos se comprometen a no morir en una guerra cruel y sangrienta.

* * *

><p>La mansión Einzbern, esa mansión protegida por una esfera de realidad. Ajena a la tercera guerra mundial, alejada de cada problema exterior. La familia Einzbern solo esperaba su oportunidad para unirse a la Guerra del Santo Grial y obtener la victoria, conseguir lo que han estado buscando durante siglos, la tercera magia.<p>

Iris Von Einzbern, un homúnculo creado solo para la ocasión, entrenada durante toda su vida para ser un circuito mágico viviente. El único objetivo para la familia Einzbern era el Santo Grial, aquella chica de 17 años, con la apariencia de una niña, que destacó por sobre los otros homúnculos, ahora estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso, el crucial, convocar al Servant.

— Tú, niña, da un paso al frente. — Dijo con desprecio el sujeto alto, de cabello blanco como la nieve, tes blanca y ojos rojos, su terno negro no entonaba con su apariencia.

— Sí, señor Freemont. — Iris se acercó al círculo de invocación.

La preparación estaba lista, Freemont Von Einzbern colocó la prenda en el altar. Iris recitaba las palabras para convocar al Servant, poco a poco el circulo de invocación comenzó a brillar, luego tomó forma y densidad, brillando en toda la habitación. Una mujer, con un abrigo largo, similar al de una reina de un país europeo, vestida elegantemente, con un semblante hermoso que acaparó la mirada de Freemont, su pelo rojo oscuro irradiaba elegancia.

— ¿Tu eres mi Master? — Preguntó el Servant, mirando hacia Iris.

— Si, yo soy tu Master, Elizabeth. — Asintió Iris. — ¿De qué clase eres?

— Caster. — Respondió escuetamente.

Iris se volteó hacia el otro lado, mirando a Freemont. Levantó su mano y lo señaló.

— ¡¿Qué… que haces, niña?! — Preguntó, incomodo por el gesto de Iris.

— Caster, ahí tienes alimento.

El Servant sonrió, acercándose lentamente a Freemont.

— No te acerques a mí, ¡monstruo! — Vociferó, desesperado al ver que había perdido el control sobre Iris. — Fue esa maldita perra, esa maldita criada fue la que te envenenó la mente…

— ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI MADRE! — Gritó Iris con furia.

Una mujer albina, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, similar a Iris pero de altura promedio, bajó las escaleras de la mansión, mirando fijamente a Freemont.

— Fue él… — Dijo Freemont con desprecio, mirando fijamente a la mujer albina. — Fue mi estúpido hermano el que te metió esas cosas en la cabeza, y luego tú envenenaste al homúnculo con esas estupideces, Minna.

Minna solo callaba, no hizo ningún gesto, tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de contestarle de alguna manera.

— Caster, lleva al señor Freemont al subterráneo. En ese lugar pondremos las semillas de maná. — Iris sonreía.

— Semillas… no, no, ¡NO! ¡No permitiré que me usen para recolectar maná de mi cuerpo! — Freemont sacó de su bolsillo un frasco, lo destapó y lo lanzó al aire. — ¡Leben Gegenstand Ozelot!

El líquido se esparció por el aire convirtiéndose en líneas blancas, estas cayeron al suelo, algunas líneas se acumularon, creando la forma de un tigre. El tigre se acercó rodeando a Caster. El Servant observaba a Freemont, ignorando el ataque mágico. — Si ignoras el ataque, es probable que mueras, mujer engreída. — Dijo Freemont.

El tigre atacó a Caster, mordió el brazo y con las garras, desgarró su piel, comenzó a sangrar. Freemont comenzó a reír.

— Nunca pensé que los Servant eran tan débiles, ¿espíritus heroicos?, ¡el arte de la magia contemporánea es mucho más fuerte!

— Caster, ¡¿Qué haces?! — Preguntó desconcertada Iris, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer, hechicero? — Caster no emitía ningún gesto de dolor alguno, mientras que el tigre desgarraba su piel sin piedad alguna.

— ¡¿Qué?! Maldición… — Freemont no entendió la arrogancia de Caster.

— A veces, la realidad que ves con los ojos, te puede engañar. — Caster sonreía.

— Realidad… ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando?! — Frunció el ceño, Freemont Von Einzbern estaba frustrado. — Hablas mucho, demasiado diría yo, ya es hora de que todo este ejercicio inútil termine de una vez.

El ataque del tigre se intensificó, el mordisco destrozó el brazo de Caster, la sangre manchó las murallas y el piso de la mansión, las garras desfiguraron su rostro. El ataque de Freemont era brutal, pero algo no andaba bien, la sonrisa de Iris no coincidía con lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo de batalla. Preocupado, intensificó su ataque, destrozando aún más el maltrecho cuerpo del Servant, parte de la sangre cayó manchando el rostro de Iris.

— Estoy destrozando a tu Servant, y aun así, sigues sonriendo niña. — Apretó los puños con furia. — Cuando acabe con esto, tu criada será la siguiente. Quitaré esa sonrisa de tu boca, y luego te tocará a ti, has destrozado esta valiosa oportunidad para la familia Einzbern, ¡maldito homúnculo inferior!…

Unos fríos dedos tocaron el cuello de Freemont, recorrieron un pequeño trecho de abajo hacia arriba. Freemont trató de reaccionar pero algo evitó que moviera su cuerpo, estaba paralizado, su cuerpo inmóvil no reaccionaba. La suave y fría mano de Caster volvió hacer el mismo recorrido.

— Nuestra perspectiva nos engaña, si solo enfocamos uno de nuestros sentidos. — Caster acercó su boca hacia el cuello de Freemont. — Te ves delicioso…

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de Freemont. La figura de Caster que el tigre atacó se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en un líquido rojo oscuro, este líquido siseó con el objetivo de llegar a Caster. El tigre creado por el hechicero reculó, corrió con gran rapidez hasta acercarse a Freemont, Caster levantó su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la barbilla de Freemont. Un círculo de ritual apareció frente al tigre, este se estrelló en él causando un fuerte ruido metálico, el tigre consiguió abrir una pequeña brecha. Caster cerró la palma de su mano y aquel círculo envolvió al tigre con más fuerza, exprimiéndolo. Un fuerte sonido, similar al cristal rompiéndose, se escuchó por toda la habitación. El círculo del ritual se desvaneció, el líquido de lo que antes fue el tigre cayó al suelo, un líquido blanco mancharon los pies de Caster y Freemont.

— Im... impo… imposible… — Dijo consternado, Freemont veía como su posibilidad de sobrevivir se apagaba lentamente.

Caster lamió el cuello de su rival, su lengua hizo un recorrido desde la zona baja del cuello, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Él cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes, esperando lo peor. Caster abrió su boca y lo mordió, de sus colmillos emanó sangre, Fremont profirió un grito ahogado, silencioso. Caster lamió parte de la sangre que escapaba del cuello. Los ojos rojos de Freemont cambiaron a un color blanco, asemejándose al globo ocular. Sus piernas no aguantaron, las rodillas de Freemont aterrizaron en el suelo, sostuvo el resto de su cuerpo hasta que la resistencia le falló, cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza contra el piso, abriendo una herida, de su frente emanó sangre.

— No es necesario crear un ritual para enlazar su maná. — Caster se acercó hacia Iris. — Mientras pueda morderlos, lograré crear una conexión para alimentarme.

— Conseguiremos alimento para ti, y los provisionaremos en la mansión, Caster. — Iris sonrió.

— Sí, Master. — Caster le devolvió la sonrisa.

Iris caminó hacia Minna, su rostro esbozaba felicidad, mientras que la criada se dirigía hacia Iris. Minna sonreía. Por fin habían acabado con la figura autoritaria de Freemont y su desprecio por Minna e Iris, y su exigente entrenamiento que solo contemplaba un objetivo, el Santo Grial.

— Mamá.

Ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente.


	3. Capítulo III – Decisiones y Rencores

.

**Capítulo III – Decisiones y Rencores.**

**Ahora tienes un deseo por el que luchar. **

**"Berseker"**

.

Ambos iban a ir por distintos caminos, Tatsuma por su deseo, Sayaka por su curiosidad. La temperatura bajó. Desde el horizonte el sol comenzó a descender, el paisaje tomó un color rojo y el viento frio helaba la piel, la vestimenta de ejecución solo consistía en unos pantalones raídos con el torso al aire, razón por lo cual Sayaka le dio su abrigo de color rojo a Tatsuma, le quedaba pequeño, por lo que no pudo cerrar el abrigo, y las mangas le quedaban a unos cuantos centímetros de la mano. Decidieron separarse, Sayaka le explicó cómo llegar al pueblo. Tatsuma y Lancer caminaron a paso lento en la arena de concreto y piedras, ya recuperado gracias a la magia de su tutora, lo único que le impedía caminar más rápido era el cansancio de su cuerpo. Llegaron hasta un pequeño edificio derrumbado, con un letrero que decía "Market". El resto del letrero estaba ilegible. En la zona superior se erguía una barra de cemento ancha en posición horizontal, atada a la barra colgaba un cadáver, la soga estaba atada a su cuello, el tono de piel del cadáver era morado lo cual indicaba que llevaba unos cuantos días en ese estado, el olor era insoportable y varias moscas volaban alrededor.

— Dios… — Dijo Tatsuma.

— ¿Es común en esta época?, Master. — Preguntó Lancer, mientras observaba el cadáver.

— Sí… no es pan de cada día, pero... a veces, secuestran personas y piden sumas de dinero a las familias, si no pagan, estas son las consecuencias. En otras ocasiones sucede por el préstamo de dinero y cuando no pagan, bueno… Aunque en otras ocasiones son peleas de bandas rivales. — Desvió la mirada. — El objetivo de la mayoría de las personas es sobrevivir… son pocos los que pueden vivir.

— Quizás, si tuvieran un buen rey, todos podrían vivir, y no solo sobrevivir.

Tatsuma sonrió, no hizo mucho caso al comentario de Lancer. Siguieron avanzando. Caminaron durante veinte minutos, la puesta de sol ya había terminado y la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, no hubo una sola palabra, no hubo un solo comentario, solo el silencio entre ambos.

Llegaron hasta el poblado. Lancer decidió transparentar su cuerpo, con el fin de no llamar la atención de la gente, situación que sorprendió a Tatsuma. El Servant le explicó que era una de las habilidades de las que disponían ellos para evitar a los posibles testigos. Los caminos estaban iluminados por postes de luz, algunos de los barrotes de concreto estaban semi doblados, otros estaban destruidos y en algunos postes de luz parpadeaban debido al deterioro de los focos. Había poca gente en las calles de tierra, las casas estaban construidas precariamente, la gente las hacía con el material del que podía disponer. Se detuvieron cerca de un departamento de tres pisos, larga, de gran longitud. Tatsuma divisó a una chica conocida, vestida con unos pantalones sueltos de color azul, una blusa de un color morado oscuro, con un abrigo largo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ella estaba apoyada sobre la pared de la casa, mirando de lado a lado hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en Tatsuma.

— ¡Tú! — La chica corrió hacia él. — ¡No te lo perdonaré!

— Sa, Saki… espera... — Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

La chica golpeó el estómago de Tatsuma, éste llevó sus dos brazos a la zona del impacto tratando de suavizar el dolor, cayo de rodillas. Lancer observó la mano de la chica, no había comandos de invocación pero aun así mantenía la guardia.

— ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sin avisar, acaso quieres morir!? — La chica estaba muy enfadada. — ¡Como se te ocurre ir a ese lugar, por qué no eres capaz de valorar tu propia vida!, ¡¿Y por qué llevas puesto la ropa de ejecución de esa ciudad?!

— Es una larga historia… entremos. — Dijo, con la voz entre cortada debido al dolor del golpe.

Ambos entraron al departamento, caminaron por los pasillos hasta subir al segundo piso, entraron a una habitación precariamente amueblada. La habitación tenía un pequeño futón Japones arrinconado al fondo, una pequeña mesa en el centro y un refrigerador en el otro lado de la habitación. Misaki cogió dos almohadas del futón y las puso alrededor de la pequeña mesa, Tatsuma observaba a Lancer, él no sabía si ofrecerle asiento o simplemente ignorarla. Misaki se percató de eso, miró hacia donde miraba Tatsuma y no había nada.

— ¿Qué estas mirando? — Le preguntó, confusa.

— Nada. — Rápidamente, dirigió su mirada hacia Misaki — Por cierto…

Misaki lo interrumpió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Tatsuma había mirado, quedando frente a Lancer. Estiró su mano y la movió de lado a lado.

— Hay alguien aquí, siento la presencia de alguien.

— De que estás hablando Saki.

— No me tomes por tonta.

Lancer y Tatsuma se miraron extrañados, no podían comprender como es que Misaki había detectado a Lancer. El Servant se materializó ante Misaki, no había por qué ocultarse si ella ya la había detectado. Misaki al ver a Lancer, de la sorpresa dio un grito de pavor, cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia atrás, señalando hacia Lancer.

— ¡¿Qué qué qué qué está pasando?! — Preguntó desconcertada, mientras miraba a Lancer.

Ambos, Servant y Master se volvieron a mirar, extrañados por la reacción de Misaki.

— Era una broma, dije que había alguien ahí como una broma… no pensé que realmente había alguien ahí… — Dijo Misaki, perpleja aún al ver a Lancer.

No tuvieron otra opción más que contarle todo. Tatsuma le explicó todo lo que había acontecido, el motivo por el cual él se fue del pueblo, como fue atrapado y como Lancer lo salvó. Ella solo observaba a Tatsuma, mirándolo como un bicho raro, aunque ella estaba sorprendida por el Servant y extrañada por su armadura del periodo medieval. Misaki trató de tranquilizarse, pero la armadura de Lancer la inquietaba. Lancer se sintió de manera similar, pero por distinto motivo, ya que no debe haber testigos en la guerra del Santo Grial.

— Lancer, quizás necesites algo más cómodo. — Dijo Misaki.

— No es necesario. — Replicó Lancer.

Desmaterializó el casco, dejando ver su rostro. El pelo rubio de Lancer caía por los costados de su cabeza, ojos verdes y un semblante de mujer dejaron perplejo a Tatsuma.

— Pareces mujer… — Dijo Tatsuma.

— ¿Pareces?, ella es mujer. — Replicó Misaki.

Ambos observaron la cara de Lancer a detalle.

— Están equivocados, no soy hombre, tampoco mujer. Los Servant somos entes etéreos convocados por el Santo Grial. — Lancer trataba de explicarles aunque no le hicieron mucho caso.

Continuaron conversando sobre el Santo Grial, Misaki se sorprendió al enterarse de que el Grial concedía un deseo, por lo que instó a Tatsuma a ganarla sin importar cómo. Tatsuma se negó a la petición, por lo que recibió un tirón de orejas. El ambiente estaba tenso, a pesar de la broma de Misaki. Lancer explicó todo lo que ella sabía, desde su punto de vista como Servant.

Tatsuma cogió un pantalón deportivo y un buzo de su closet, al lado del futón tenía unas zapatillas, decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse en el baño para no interrumpir a Lancer. Se disculpó retirándose de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a los baños, los baños se dividían en cinco casetas, fuera de las casetas había un lavamanos de gran longitud, con unas cinco llaves de agua. Entró a una de las casetas para vestirse.

— ¿Te acuerdas del huérfano? — Tatsuma guardó silencio, le molestaba escuchar las conversaciones de las personas en el baño, pero no le quedó otra opción.

— ¿Cuál de todos? — Escuchó otra voz más joven que la anterior.

— El que ayuda en la artesanía cargando sacos de barro y moldeandolos, ¿te acuerdas de él?

— Sí, algo. Dicen que no fue a trabajar hoy.

— Así es, me enteré de que el tipo fue a robar a la ciudad. — El hombre habló con un tono de voz serio, sin dudas en lo que decía.

— Nunca fue muy confiable.

— Si lo pillaban, lo mataban. Habría sido lo mejor para la población. Una boca menos que alimentar y un trabajo más.

La conversación de los dos hombres continuó con cosas cotidianas y personales de ellos. El comentario quedó rondando por la mente a Tatsuma. _"Habría sido lo mejor"_ pensó_, "sobrevivir"._ Otros recuerdos lo asolaron, como el fallido intento por conseguir el dinero del impuesto y la posibilidad latente de que el poblado fuera atacado en cualquier momento.

Tatsuma esperó hasta que el lugar estuviera vacío. Salió del baño con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia al suelo, caminó por el pasillo, pensativo.

— Oye, ¿me vas a ignorar?

Tatsuma levantó la mirada, vio que Misaki estaba al lado suyo.

— ¿Qué haces en el pasillo? — le preguntó.

— Tengo dudas sobre lo que nos acaba de contar Lancer… — Misaki se veía preocupada. — ¿Qué posibilidades hay que de que acabes muerto?

— Pocas. — Contestó, sin emoción, casi sin sentimiento. — No te preocupes por eso.

Mintió, sabía que las posibilidades de sobrevivir estaban en contra, recordando lo que vivió contra el Master de Saber.

— Pero…

— Sabes, hay algo que me preocupa más que eso. — Tatsuma hizo una pausa, pensativo. — Lancer es mujer. Me preocupa el hecho de que la puedan lastimar…

El rostro de Misaki pasó de preocupada a encrespada en un segundo. Tatsuma comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía decir ante Misaki.

— Sabes, Tatsu, te consideraba más inteligente. — Ella estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

— Saki… ¿no crees que debemos calmarnos un poco? — Tatsuma trataba de elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero no le salían.

— ¡ESTOY CALMADA, MALDITA SEA! — Claramente no lo estaba. — No existe el sexo débil si hablamos de magia, yo te puedo matar aquí y ahora y me será fácil hacerlo. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Tatsuma sabía que ella no haría eso, pero por las dudas…

— Esta bien, comprendo, lo comprendo, estaba equivocado. — Una gota de sudor le recorrió por toda la frente. —volvamos a la habitación, Saki…

Ambos volvieron a la habitación, aunque la intención de Tatsuma pasaba más por buscar una aliada en Lancer más que en retomar la conversación sobre el santo Grial, por si acaso. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para conversar.

— Te entrenaré. — Dijo Misaki, sin titubeos, directa al grano. — Sabes magia de refuerzo, lo ocupas para la artesanía, ocuparemos ese plus para que refuerces tu propio cuerpo. Es difícil, ¿lo sabes?

Tatsuma lo sabía, lo tenía claro desde el principio. Recordó cuando por curiosidad, quiso reforzar su brazo derecho, con la intención de destruir una muralla de concreto fuera del pueblo, el dolor que sintió al desgarrar su musculo quedó intacto en su mente, pero ahora estaba convencido, tenía que hacerlo.

— Gracias, Saki. — Respondió Tatsuma.

— Por cierto Lancer, también tengo planes para ti. — Saki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Eh? — Lancer solo miraba con curiosidad, sin entender las intenciones de Saki.

_"Lo lamento Lancer, pero por favor, no le hagas daño, ella es así…" _Pensó Tatsuma, pensamiento que recibió Lancer debido a la conexión entre ellos.

Las noches en la región de Fuyuki eran frías, los vidrios de la habitación estaban empañados, Tatsuma estaba recostado en su futón. Se habían puesto de acuerdo con Misaki. Lancer dormiría en la habitación de ella, aunque Lancer no estaba de acuerdo, para Tatsuma era lo mejor. Después de una seria negativa por parte de Lancer, la Servant aceptó la propuesta al ver que la habitación de Misaki estaba cerca de su Master. El reloj de su habitación marcaba la una de la madrugada, Tatsuma cerró sus ojos, con la intención de dormir, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido lo acecharon, los golpes con el fierro caliente, la batalla contra Saber y su Master, Sayaka y su promesa de sobrevivir, _"Habría sido lo mejor para la población. Una boca menos que alimentar."_. Apretó el puño, una lágrima le recorrió el rostro, humedeciendo su almohada.

**Día 2.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y quemaban el brazo de Tatsuma, había amanecido. Tocaron la puerta, con lagañas en los ojos y desidia lanzó hacia un lado las sabanas y frazadas, se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta, eran Lancer y Misaki. Lancer vestía una blusa de color verde y unos pantalones sueltos morados, similares a lo que usaba Misaki pero de distinto color. Lancer se sentía incomoda por la ropa, pero Misaki se veía satisfecha por su trabajo, ambas medían lo mismo. Misaki llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

— Estamos listas, ¿Entrenamos? — Dijo Misaki, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó de su cartera un abanico de madera — Observa, este abanico de madera esta reforzado con magia, es casi tan fuerte como un roble, este será tu corrector cuando falles.

— Vamos… — Trató de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, no le hizo mucho caso a Misaki respecto al abanico. Tatsuma aún quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que tenía que entrenar.

Las mejillas de Lancer estaban rojas como un tomate, Tatsuma notó eso.

— Lo siento. — Expresó, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

Lancer asintió tímidamente, Saki miró confusa la actitud de Tatsuma y Lancer.

— ¿Por qué pides perdón?, ¡¿Le has hecho algo a Lancer?! — Observó a Lancer. — ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?!

— Nada, solo vamos. — Dijo Tatsuma.

Misaki miró inquisitiva a Tatsuma, como si lo estuviera desafiando a que le contara la verdad, él miró hacia otro lado.

— No hay remedio contigo, siempre me escondes algo. — Misaki suspiró. — Vámonos.

Salieron del edificio, por las largas calles de tierra cruzaba un auto de color azul oscuro hasta llegar a una tienda del pueblo. Pocas personas podían tener un vehículo, el petróleo ya no existía como combustible debido a su sobreexplotación, por lo tanto usaban un sistema eléctrico para hacerlos andar, lo cual era caro. La gente se movilizaba mayoritariamente en servicios públicos como buses o trenes. Tatsuma, Saki y Lancer hicieron un recorrido similar de vuelta al lugar en que ocurrió la lucha contra Saber. Llegaron hasta un edificio, dentro del edificio había un círculo de invocación.

— Este es el lugar. — Misaki se acercó al edificio, observando el círculo de invocación. — ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué hace aquí un logo de la ciudad de Shinto?

— Es un círculo de invocación. — Indicó Tatsuma.

— ¿Circulo de invocación?

— No sé cómo sucedió, pero Lancer salió de un círculo similar en la ciudad de Shinto. — Hacía calor, Tatsuma se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

Misaki se acercó, rodeó el círculo analizándolo, se inclinó tocándolo levemente. Levantó sus dos manos hacia el cielo.

— ¡Yo te invoco! — Gritó, bajó y levantó sus brazos rápidamente, haciendo el gesto durante treinta segundos. — ¡Te invoco, te invoco, te invoco!

Agitó los brazos como un pájaro intentando volar, dio un rodeo al círculo agitando los brazos, poco a poco ella iba perdiendo resistencia hasta que desistió de su idea de invocar un Servant, bajó sus brazos, agotada por el esfuerzo.

— Saki… ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Tatsuma, con un poco de vergüenza.

Misaki sacó su abanico y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Tatsuma. El abanico estaba reforzado con magia, por lo tanto era similar a un palo de madera.

— ¡Aaagghhh! — Tatsuma se llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor.

— No me hagas sentir como una tonta, solo intentaba invocar a alguien parecida a Lancer. — Guardó su abanico en su cartera. — El arma de la corrección nunca falla, prepárate por que la veras cada vez que cometas un error.

Tatsuma tragó saliva, se iba a enfrentar a ese abanico cada dos por tres. _"Niña malcriada"_ pensó. Lancer se llevó su mano hacia su labio esbozando una pequeña risa, risa que Misaki no detectó pero si lo había hecho su Master. Tatsuma caminó hacia el círculo de invocación, observándolo, no eran iguales a los de la ciudad de Shinto.

— ¿Por qué hay un circulo de invocación en este lugar? — Preguntó Misaki. — Aquí entrenábamos con la maestra…

Tatsuma lo comprendió, en este lugar había sido convocado el Servant de su tutora, quizás al mismo tiempo de la batalla contra el líder de la organización de Shinto. Guardó silencio, no quería preocupar a Misaki.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Dijo Misaki con seguridad. Ella extendió la palma de su mano y con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo suave a su palma. — ¡La tutora también tiene un Servant!

— Pues sí, tienes razón, ella también está involucrada. — Replicó Tatsuma, no había razón para esconderlo si ella ya lo había deducido.

_"Si hubiera sabido que vendríamos a este lugar, habría traído una pala"_, Pensó Tatsuma. Misaki le explicó a Tatsuma como reforzar su cuerpo con magia, era complicado y él ya tenía una mala experiencia al intentarlo, si fallaba desgarraría el musculo y Misaki tendría que encargarse de repararlo para volver a intentarlo. Ella le explicó que la forma de reforzar su cuerpo, a diferencia de un objeto inerte, era mirar la zona de su cuerpo que iba a reforzar e intentar imaginar el musculo, era uno de los pasos. Tatsuma abrió sus circuitos mágicos. ¿Estás listo?, le preguntó Misaki, Tatsuma confirmó, estaba listo para el entrenamiento. Lancer observaba, vigilando en las cercanías, ya que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados por un Servant rival, siempre estaba latente esa sensación de inseguridad por parte de Lancer. Ambos comenzaron el entrenamiento, con la intención de progresar sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, Tatsuma estaba decidido sin importar como, si podía reforzar su cuerpo, podría luchar de forma directa, aguantaría más daño de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Miyama, la otra frontera de la región de Fuyuki, anteriormente un distrito de la gran ciudad, ahora convertido en un fuerte que comulga con Shinto, al otro lado del rio. Una pequeña ciudad convertida en una fábrica de armas, su principal comprador, el gobierno militar Japonés. Dentro de la mansión dirigida por el gobernador del distrito de Miyama, se iniciaba el ritual de invocación.<p>

— Umehara-Sama, el circulo está completo, solo debe iniciar el ritual con la lectura para convocarlo. — Se acercó a Umehara. Extendió su mano ofreciéndole una hoja con las palabras para iniciar el ritual.

Tetsu Umehara, el gobernador impuesto por la Santa Iglesia, comenzó a leer el ritual. El círculo de invocación comenzó a brillar, luego tomó forma y densidad, brillando por toda la habitación. Un sujeto con la cara alargada, de piel muy blanca, grueso aunque de piernas y cuello delgados, frente ancha y abultada, vestido con una armadura de color café, con trazos de color rojo oscuro y una capa roja con unas insignias de otro idioma, apareció dentro del círculo de invocación, frente a Umehara. Lo miró, y luego desvió su mirada para observar al sujeto que acompañaba a Umehara. Hubo un silencio espectral, ninguno dijo nada. El Servant se paseó por la habitación, observando los muebles, las figuras y la artesanía. Caminó hacia la ventana y las abrió con fuerza, aspiró el aire fresco y luego vació sus pulmones.

— ¡Vivo al fin, vivo maldita sea! — Cerró sus ojos y los abrió enseguida, cerró las ventanas con impulso, quebrando los frágiles cristales. Su mirada se posó en la mano de Umehara. — ¿Tu eres el subordinado que me ha convocado? — El Servant se acercó a Umehara.

— Yo soy tu Master. —Dijo con firmeza. Tragó saliva. — Existen siete clases de Servant, que clase de Servant eres.

— De clase Berseker, ahora dime, ¿Qué clase de Master eres tú?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Umehara no supo que contestar. Berseker se dirigió hasta una pequeña mesa que contenía bocadillos y tres botellas, una de vino y dos de otro tipo de licor, al lado de las botellas había algunas copas de cristal. Llenó las tres copas con vino y se las ofreció a Umehara y al hombre que lo acompañaba, tomó una de las copas de vino y se la llevó a la boca, no bebió, tragó todo el licor vaciando rápidamente la copa. La mesa era larga, podía abarcar unas veinte personas, Berseker les ofreció sentarse. Umehara titubeó, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento, le pidió al sujeto que lo acompañaba que hiciera lo mismo.

— Tal vez tenga que explicarlo con detalle. — Dijo Berseker. — Primero necesito saber cuál es tu deseo.

— Mi deseo… — Umehara pensó su respuesta durante algunos segundos. — Deseo destrozar al linaje de los Tohsaka y eliminarlos, a todos ellos.

Berseker cogió la botella de vino y llenó la copa, volvió a beber de ella, esta vez dejando la mitad.

— Ya veo… tu no quieres conseguir el Santo Grial. — Volvió a beber de la copa. — ¿Ellos viven, están cerca?

— Uno de ellos administra la otra ciudad, cruzando el rio. La chica, está viviendo en uno de los pueblos del sur, hay más aparte de ellos. — Dijo con seguridad, era su deseo, Umehara estaba convencido de que con ayuda del Servant, pondría fin al linaje de los Tohsaka. — Si los destrozas de forma cruel, los asesinas a todos ellos, el segundo deseo será tuyo.

Berseker sonrió, un aura negra cubría su dorso y se levantaba por sobre su cabeza. Estiró su brazo sobre unos bocadillos, sacándolo del plato y llevándoselos a su boca.

Nishio era el ayudante de Umehara, su trabajo consistía en asistirlo en la magia, sostenía un libro manchado con sangre en la tapa que lo cubría, el libro contenía todo tipo de información valiosa sobre la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

— Mi nombre es Tetsu Umehara. — Le extendió la mano, Berseker solo observó su mano extendida, sin devolverle el gesto.

— Gaius Caesar Germanicus. — Dijo Berseker, seguía mirando la mano extendida de Tetsu, éste la apartó lentamente.

— Caligula. — Dijo Nishio, se mostró sorprendido. — ¡Hemos invocado a Caligula!

Berseker dirigió su mirada hacia Nishio, se paró lentamente de la silla y se acercó hacia él. Agarró con su mano derecha la cabeza de Nishio y corrió sosteniéndolo hasta estrellarlo en la muralla, fracturó el cráneo de Nishio al instante y la sangre saltó por el piso y la muralla.

— ¡NO ME LLAMO CALIGULA! — Estrelló la cabeza de Nishio una y otra vez, parte de los sesos de Nishio se desparramaron por el suelo. — ¡NADIE ME LLAMA CALIGULA, NADIE!

— ¡Detente! — Umehara no pudo reaccionar, todo ocurrió en un lapso de tiempo corto, ocupó el comando de invocación demasiado tarde.

Caligula se detuvo, dejó caer el cuerpo de Nishio al piso. El cuerpo sufrió espasmos post morten, sus extremidades se movían irregularmente, se movían sus dedos, sus brazos, sus piernas temblaban, hasta que el sistema nervioso dejó de funcionar. Desde su cabeza, un pequeño charco de sangre y sesos se formó en el piso.

— Ni…Nishio… — Umehara corrió hasta llegar al cadáver de su asistente. — Nishio… no… lo… lo siento…

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, humedeciendo el rostro de Umehara. Trató de curarlo con hechicería, pero no pudo, ya era un cadáver y no había como revivirlo. Berseker se acercó a Umehara. El Servant de pie, Umehara desde el piso en cuclillas, lo miraba con terror y Berseker notó esa mirada que tanto placer le producía. La distancia entre el Servant y Umehara era enorme a pesar de estar cerca uno del otro.

— Ahora tienes un deseo por el que luchar. — Berseker rió fríamente.

— Puedo hacer que te suicides aquí si lo deseo. — Dijo Umehara, con su voz quebrada que le dificultaba al hablar. Extendió su mano mostrando su comando de invocación, su brazo temblaba debido al terror.

— Lo sé, pero no lo harás. — Berseker caminó rodeando a Umehara. — Yo soy tu única esperanza para asesinarlos, ¿no es así?

Umehara bajó lentamente su brazo, el Servant tenía razón, su odio era más grande. Recogió el libro que sostenía aún Nishio.

— Ahora, me vas a explicar cuál es nuestra situación, las armas y el recurso humano que posees, y yo te diré como procederemos. — El Servant le dio una palmada débil en la espalda a Umehara y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa junto con él.

Umehara, aún afectado, le explicó con voz quebrada la capacidad armamentística de la ciudad, los soldados que podía usar para la guerra, la posición y localización de ambas ciudades, todo con el fin de planear una estrategia para enfrentar a los Tohsaka. Berseker sonrió, tenía un plan que podía llevar acabo. A cambio, Berseker le pidió mujeres, las mujeres de la gente que él odiaba en la ciudad de Miyama, y un sacrificio humano cada día, Umehara no tuvo elección, no era una propuesta, era una obligación impuesta por Berseker.

Un hombre alto, empujaba una carreta llena de mercadería en las amplias calles de arena hasta llegar a las cercanías de la fortaleza de Shinto. Guardias armados con fusiles salieron a recibirlo para verificar su identidad. Los guardias revisaron la mercadería, destaparon frascos, abrieron cajas y revisaron el fondo de la carreta en busca de armas o posibles drogas. Le requisaron sus armas y aceptaron su tarjeta de identidad, el hombre tenía permiso para comercializar en Shinto. Siguió empujando la carreta, cada paso que daba era un suplicio, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero no tenía opción, tenía que hacerlo. Se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar al centro de Shinto, miró hacia el cielo observando el dron que lo seguía a mucha altura, un pequeño avión militar de vigilancia no tripulado, captaba cada uno de los movimientos del sujeto, transmitiéndolo al distrito de Miyama.

— ¿Puedes verlo, mujer? Es tu marido, que trata de salvar tu vida, ¿Lo ves?

— Souta…

La mujer, con lágrimas en su rostro, apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Berseker agarró la cabeza de la mujer y la obligó a mirar.

— Si no quieres perder los parpados, será mejor que no cierres los ojos, ¿lo comprendes? — Su voz grave, amenazante, amilanó a la mujer la cual desistió en mostrar resistencia. Abrió sus ojos, mirando la pantalla, viendo a su marido arrastrar la carreta en Shinto. — Así es, bien hecho mujer.

Souta se acercaba lentamente a la plaza de la ciudad, el centro. _"Dios, dame fuerza… por mi esposa… por mis hijos… por favor…"_ pensó, el sudor de su frente cayó en sus ojos, paró un momento y limpió su rostro con la manga de su mano izquierda. Agarró la carreta y continuó su camino hasta llegar al centro de Shinto. La plaza, o más bien el centro de la ciudad de Shinto era un lugar concurrido por los ciudadanos, se concentraba el mercado en general en esa zona.

— Hazlo. — Berseker murmuró, sonrió, la situación le generaba placer.

Souta miró hacia los alrededores del mercado. Mujeres con niños iban de la mano haciendo las compras del día a día, hombres comprando alcohol cerca de la carreta en un edifico aledaño, gente viendo la mercadería del hombre que empujó la carreta hasta allí, perros vagabundos buscando un lugar donde echarse, otros moviendo la cola cerca de una carnicería esperando recibir algo. Una persona se le acercó preguntándole por una baratija de su mercadería, Souta no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida en la plaza central. _"Hazlo", _pensó _"solo hazlo y todo acabará"_ El hombre se inclinó, puso sus rodillas en el suelo y bajó la cabeza para mirar por debajo de la carreta. Explosivos, por debajo de la carreta habían puesto explosivos, dinamita y pólvora. Souta tragó saliva. Miró el botón rojo que servía para encender los explosivos, volvió a tragar saliva, dubitativo, levantó su cabeza mirando a la gente del comercio, _"si lo hago ellos morirán, si no lo hago mi esposa y mis hijos morirán…"._ Cerró sus ojos y apretó el botón.

La carreta voló en mil pedazos, la onda expansiva destrozó el cuerpo de Souta y mató a veintidós personas cerca del lugar de impacto. La muralla de un edificio no resistió el impacto, derrumbándose al instante, el grito de las personas heridas no se hicieron esperar, el caos reinó en la plaza de Shinto, la gente atrapada por las ruinas del edificio gritaban, gente que se pudo salvar de la explosión yacían en el suelo, con algún miembro amputado, la cara destrozada o el cuerpo quemado. Una mujer sostenía el cuerpo destrozado de un hombre, mientras gritaba con desesperación por ayuda.

La mujer de Souta gritó histérica, actitud que molestó a Berseker. Agarró del cuello a la mujer y la apretó con fuerza.

— Si sigues haciendo un escándalo. — Dejó de apretar el cuello de la mujer. — El esfuerzo de tu marido habrá sido en vano. ¿Lo comprendes?

La mujer dejó de gritar, un llanto ahogado que trataba de aplacar pero no lo lograba, respiraba con dificultad y sus lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Berseker miró hacia Umehara.

— Un líder, debe generar terror en los demás para ser respetado. — Agarró a la mujer de su cabello y la llevó junto a su lado. — Umehara, ¿Dónde queda la habitación que me has dado para las mujeres?, necesito descargar frustraciones.

Berseker volvió a reír de forma descarada, ante la desesperación de la mujer.

— En el pasillo… al final tienes tu habitación. — Dijo Umehara, sin sentimientos, sin emoción.

Berseker arrastró a la mujer a su lado agarrándola del cabello, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo, la habitación proporcionada por Umehara, Berseker empezaba a construir su harem personal.


	4. Capitulo IV - Moralidad Personal

.

**Capítulo IV – Moralidad personal.**

**La familia lo es todo.**

"**Takahiro Tohsaka"**

.

El grupo llegó al apartamento, exhaustos debido al entrenamiento intensivo. Misaki los invitó a su habitación, con la intención de seguir instruyendo a Tatsuma sobre el reforzamiento del cuerpo mientras descansaban, él estaba de acuerdo, solo que su cuerpo estaba agotado y mentalmente fatigado. Lancer y Tatsuma se sentaron cerca de la mesa, esperando a Misaki, ella estaba preparando algo para cenar en la cocina. El apartamento solo concedía habitaciones pequeñas, la gente vivía hacinada, por lo que tenían cocina y baños compartidos con el resto de los habitantes de la vivienda. Una pregunta inquietó a Tatsuma mientras esperaban, una simple pregunta. Si el Grial concedía dos deseos, uno para el Master y el otro para el Servant, ¿Qué es lo que deseaba Lancer? ¿Por qué razón intentaba conseguir el santo Grial? Hubo un momento de silencio entre Lancer y su Master, Tatsuma no sabía cómo abordar la pregunta.

— Master… No es necesario hacer esto. Yo seré tu arma. — Lancer interrumpió el pensamiento de Tatsuma.

— ¿Qué tú serás mi arma? — Preguntó confundido.

— Los Servant somos espíritus convocados por el Santo Grial. La única razón por la que estamos aquí es para combatir, es el único motivo de nuestra existencia. La función del Master es ser el vínculo que nos mantiene unidos a este mundo. Master, este entrenamiento no es necesario, solo necesito que te cuides, algunos no salen de sus dominios, no se muestran en batalla y solo esperan, cumpliendo la función del vínculo.

Hubo silencio, Tatsuma no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el semblante de Lancer, su rostro, denotaba cierta tristeza. Siempre cordial y amable pero muy pocas veces esbozaba una sonrisa.

— Cuando la doctora me entrenó para abrir mis circuitos mágicos, me contó que existían hechiceros poderosos, tan poderosos que podrían destruir una ciudad entera. Sé que este es el caso, no soy tonto, podría dejarlo todo en tus manos pero… —Tatsuma respiró con fuerza. — No es mi estilo… ya no lo es…

Tatsuma no encontró el momento adecuado para preguntarle a Lancer, además, el semblante triste de Lancer se acentuó debido a la conversación, situación que Tatsuma no esperaba. Hizo un amago de conversación, pero no pudo, se sintió culpable pero no podía desistir en su decisión. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió. Misaki traía una bandeja con tres platos de comida.

— ¡Ya he llegado!

Misaki puso los platos en la mesa. Observó las caras de sus invitados.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué me ponen esas caras? — Dijo Misaki. — Ya he llegado, pueden alegrarse, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que me hayan extrañado de esta manera, ¿verdad?

Al terminar la comida, acordaron hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, Misaki y Lancer se quedarían juntas. Tatsuma volvió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama, sin sacarse la ropa, dormitando, pensando en por qué Lancer quería dejarlo fuera de la batalla. Cerró sus ojos con la intención de descansar, recordó parte de la conversación y el rostro triste de Lancer, trató de olvidarlo pero cada vez que lo hacía volvía a recordarlo, poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al cansancio hasta quedarse dormido profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3.<strong>

Takahiro Tohsaka observaba los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a cubrir la fortaleza de Shinto, sentado cerca de la mesa. Él esperaba que su esposa y sus hijos desayunaran con él. Su esposa se acercó a la mesa, sirviéndole el desayuno. Takahiro notó que uno de sus hijos no estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede con Souji? — Preguntó Takahiro a su esposa.

— Ha estado así desde que supo que teníamos que viajar para ver a mis padres. Por cierto, ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos este viaje a como dé lugar?

—Yuna, hace mucho que no hemos ido a ver a tus padres, aunque yo no pueda ir por motivos de trabajo. Además, ellos te extrañan y también tienen derecho de ver a sus nietos.

La esposa de Takahiro guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

— Pero todo esto me parece raro, no te preocupabas mucho por mis padres y ahora quieres que hagamos él viaje, justo cuando tienes mucho trabajo. — Dijo Yuna.

— Amor, es lo que pienso, no es algo raro que quiera a la familia unida en estos tiempos, ¿no crees?

La hija de Takahiro tironeaba la manga de su madre en busca de su atención, lo cual frenó la conversación que estaban teniendo. La niña pedía otro tipo de cereales y Yuna le explicaba que no había. Takahiro se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hija acariciándole la cabeza.

— El abuelo tendrá tus cereales favoritos en casa. — Le explicó Takahiro.

— ¿De verdad papá?, la última vez que fuimos tenían cereales con pasas, no me gustan las pasas, papá. ¿De verdad tendrán mis cereales allá?

— Los tendrán, o los comprará mamá en el viaje. — Takahiro sonrió y la niña le devolvió una sonrisa tierna.

— Bueno, ya solo te falta convencer a Souji. — Indicó Yuna. Takahiro se acercó hacia su esposa y la besó, en parte fue una confirmación de que Yuna estaba de acuerdo con el viaje.

— Gracias. Voy a hablar con Souji, estoy seguro de que irá.

Takahiro llegó hasta la habitación de Souji, golpeó la puerta pero nadie contestó, avisó de que iba a entrar, pero Souji no hizo caso de su advertencia. Abrió la puerta y observó a Souji, recostado en la cama, con su rostro triste.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? — Preguntó.

No hubo respuestas, solo el murmullo de una conversación entre madre e hija que se producía en el comedor.

— Hijo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés contento?

— ¿Puedes ir con nosotros, papá?

Takahiro no supo que responder. No podía ir con su familia, tenía que luchar en la guerra por el Santo Gríal, y la excusa del viaje era para evitar de que su familia sufriera las consecuencias del conflicto, sea cual sea el resultado.

— Los adultos tenemos muchas responsabilidades, hijo. Prometo que haremos un segundo viaje. Si quieres, podemos ir a pescar, el rio que queda cerca de la casa de tu abuelo no está contaminado con químicos y hace poco, supe que había peces en ese lugar, ¿te parece?

No hubo respuesta, Souji se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama para evitar mirarlo. Takahiro pensó en una forma de convencer a su hijo.

— Si te enseño magia, ¿irás? — Le preguntó a su hijo.

— La magia no existe, papá. — Contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Takahiro dio un vistazo a su alrededor, había un vaso con agua. Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con la intención de minimizar el ruido, vació el vaso de agua en la ventana de la habitación, su hijo miraba con discreción todo lo que hacía su padre, y Takahiro lo notó. Estrelló el vaso en un mueble con suavidad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible cosa que no logró, ya que el ruido del vaso rompiéndose hizo que su esposa se enterara y que su hijo diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Escuchamos un ruido, pasó algo?! — Dijo su esposa, aún en el comedor.

— ¡Se quebró un vaso, luego limpio! — Contestó, esperando a que no entraran a la habitación para hacerle esa pequeña demostración a su hijo, sin que el resto de su familia se enterara.

Su hijo miraba los restos del cristal esparcidos en el suelo. Con la mano, Takahiro guiaba la atención de su hijo. Puso todo el resto de los cristales en un solo lugar, levantó un pedazo del vidrio para mostrárselo a su hijo y luego lo dejó junto al resto. Con un hechizo simple reparó el vaso. Souji no lo podía creer, Takahiro le pasó el vaso para que lo comprobara. Antes de que Souji hablara, Takahiro se llevó un dedo cerca de la boca haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

— Esto es magia, hijo. No se lo tienes que decir a nadie, y te enseñaré todo lo que sé. — Le dijo, su hijo lo escuchaba con atención y asombro a la vez. — Pero solo si vas al viaje.

Su hijo asintió rápidamente, Takahiro le explicó un poco sobre la magia, respondiéndole las preguntas que le hacía su hijo. Volvieron a la mesa para desayunar. Todos estaban de acuerdos con el viaje, por lo que Takahiro pudo relajarse un poco, ya que de esta manera su familia estaría segura. Antes de que pudiera probar el desayuno, tocaron a la puerta, Yuna se levantó pero Takahiro la frenó, él abrió la puerta.

— ¿Viste las noticias? — Preguntó el hombre encargado de la iglesia en la fortaleza de Shinto. El hombre se encontraba estremecido, respirando agitadamente.

Frank Brown fue el tutor de Takahiro y de Sayaka, el hombre encargado del futuro de los Tohsaka. Dirigió la fortaleza de Shinto hasta que Takahiro creció teniendo la edad suficiente como para liderar la ciudad con las restricciones impuestas por la santa Iglesia, después de que Sayaka escapara de la fortaleza.

— Hola Frank… ¿Noticias? — Replicó Takahiro, extrañado por la agitación que mostraba Frank

El encargado de la iglesia entró y encendió el televisor, la relatora informaba sobre el atentado que se produjo en la plaza central. La esposa de Takahiro se acercó al televisor mientras que sus hijos seguían desayunando sin prestarle atención a la noticia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Yuna.

— Acaban de atacarnos, pero no sabemos quién o quiénes están detrás de este atentado. — Explicó Frank, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. — Estos atentados siempre llevan algún tipo de mensaje, pero no hemos encontrado nada, ningún indicio de quien podría haberlo efectuado.

Takahiro apagó el televisor y se sentó en su sillón, su mente se había bloqueado por un momento, no supo que hacer. A pesar de estar en un estado de alerta constante, las bandas criminales no eran un peligro para las fortalezas. Takahiro no entendía la razón del ataque. Se dirigió hacia su esposa y le pidió que empezaran a empacar. Luego de ver la noticia por la televisión, su esposa se mostraba preocupada, dubitativa. Takahiro trató de calmarla, no podía permitir que su esposa dudara de hacer el viaje.

— No te preocupes, no pasara nada. Ve a visitar a tus padres y aprovecha de relajarte junto con los niños, este ambiente no es bueno ni para ti ni para los niños.

Su esposa asintió, finalmente aceptó la recomendación de Takahiro y comenzó a empacar. Takahiro acompañó a Frank caminando hacia el vehículo estacionado, cerca de la pequeña mansión. Mientras caminaban, Frank había escuchado hablar a Takahiro y su esposa sobre el viaje que estaban planeando. Le preguntó sobre los detalles del viaje, la hora en la que tenían planeado partir, la razón del viaje y otros detalles más. Takahiro confiaba en Frank, fue su tutor durante los años de entrenamiento como hechicero.

— ¿Quieres que encargue algunos policías, por seguridad? — Le ofreció Frank.

— Gracias, pero no. Quiero hacerlo discreto. No es que desconfíe de la gente, pero uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar.

— Es cierto, cierto. Mientras menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

— La familia lo es todo. — Replicó Takahiro.

— Así es. — Confirmó Frank.

Frank encendió el auto para emprender el viaje al centro gubernamental. Los concejales de la fortaleza de Shinto aprobaban y ejecutaban las medidas que Takahiro imponía, pero para que una idea se llevara a cabo, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de votos de los concejales, por lo que las decisiones de Takahiro estaban amarradas, él esperaba que después de esto hubiera un consenso general, por lo menos para atrapar a los que cometieron el crimen.

* * *

><p>Tatsuma Kondo caminaba por las calles de Tonomachi. Al despertar recordó que tenía que presentar una justificación en su trabajo, el día anterior era domingo, pero el día en que salió a robar con la intención de juntar el dinero era sábado, y los sábados eran días de trabajo. Faltar al trabajo aunque fuera una sola vez, era una sentencia de despido. Mientras caminaba pensando en alguna excusa que le pudiera salvar su puesto de trabajo, observaba las casas precariamente construidas y la gente, gente con problemas de todo tipo, él los vivió por lo que conocía la situación de muchos. Su mente se dispersaba entre un pensamiento y otro. Uno de sus conocidos en las calles se acercó a Tatsuma.<p>

— Hola viejo, como estas. — El sujeto le extendió el puño, esperando a que Tatsuma hiciera lo mismo para chocar los puños en señal de saludo. Tatsuma lo ignoró. — Oye, que pasa, estoy aquí saludándote y me recibes así.

— Cuándo te dicen que mantengas la boca cerrada, la debes mantener cerrada. — Tatsuma estaba visiblemente molesto. — Me fallaste, Hayato.

— Pero Tatsu, tu sabes que no fui yo. Jamás te he traicionado.

— Jamás te he traicionado dices… la primera vez que me diste alcohol para probarlo, y me acusaste con la doctora, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¡eso fue traición!

Hayato expresó una pequeña risita estúpida.

— Hombre, tu tutora me dijo que si te ibas por el mal camino se lo dijera y me recompensaría con dinero. Yo solo hice lo que me pidió, lo hice por tu bien.

— Sí, pero jamás te dijo que fueras tú el que me ofreciera alcohol. — Tatsuma aceleró el paso para perder a Hayato.

Hayato también aceleró para alcanzarlo.

— Esta bien, cometí un error esa vez, pero es que las cosas estaban jodidas, necesitaba el dinero.

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste a todo el mundo que fui a robar a la fortaleza de Shinto?

— Bueno… yo… tú sabes. De acuerdo, no debí haber hecho eso pero fue por un ligue.

— ¿Un ligue? — Preguntó Tatsuma, confundido por la respuesta.

— Si, fue para ligar con una chica, tú sabes. El chico bueno que trata de ayudar a su amigo que va por el mal camino y que busca consuelo en una chica. Las chicas caen rendidas cuando les cuentas eso. Tuve que dar tu nombre para que me creyera, lo siento…

— ¡Pero todo el puto pueblo se enteró!, a quien más se lo has contado.

— No, tú sabes que no le contaría a nadie más pero… estábamos con el grupo y… necesitaba algo que contar, como para animar el ambiente. — Hayato desistió de su idea de perseguir a Tatsuma. — Lo siento, lo he jodido todo, tengo un pequeño plan entre manos, si resulta, te invito a tomar un trago.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se lo cuentes a la doctora?

— No… pero yo, es que… depende del dinero que ofrezca pero… — Tatsuma ignoró por completo a Hayato después de lo dicho.

Hayato se despidió resignado. Tatsuma pensaba en lo peor para Hayato, dejó su prestigio por el suelo y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su jefe en el taller de artesanías. Preocupado por si en el taller se habían enterado. Tatsuma pensaba en la forma de que su jefe le diera permiso para ausentarse algunos días y que su jefe supiera lo del robo en la fortaleza de Shinto empeoraría la situación. Llegó al taller de artesanías, entró y comenzó a buscar a su jefe para explicarle y la necesidad que tenía de conseguir unos días libres, pero no fue necesario buscarlo porque su jefe lo estaba buscando a él.

— Kondo. A mi oficina, ahora.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina, comprendió con solo ver la cara de su jefe de que ya se había enterado, y que además le recriminaría el hecho de haber faltado ese día. El jefe se sentó cerca de una mesa de oficina y le ofreció asiento a Tatsuma. Se sentó y ambos quedaron frente a frente, el jefe solo lo miraba y Tatsuma trataba de esbozar alguna palabra pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

— ¿No tienes alguna excusa por haber faltado el sábado?

— Jefe… yo necesitaba un descanso y…

— Un descanso… Todo el mundo comenta que fuiste a la fortaleza de Shinto a robar. Peor aún, dicen que te vieron llegar al pueblo con la vestimenta de ejecución de la fortaleza. Y los distribuidores que tenemos en Shinto, piensan que te iban a ejecutar ya que corrió la información de que tenían un detenido por robo. — Su jefe cruzó sus brazos en señal de reprobación. — No me importa eso, lo que me importa es el hecho de que hayas faltado. Tus artesanías son de calidad, no se rompen fácilmente, eso lo sabemos pero aun así, faltar al trabajo es algo grave, más aún cuando existen cientos de personas para remplazarte en este momento. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

— No señor… — Respondió Tatsuma, afligido debido que a podía perder el trabajo en cualquier momento y conseguir uno era difícil en las circunstancias en las que se vivía.

— El pueblo está en campaña para reunir todo el dinero posible antes de que finalice la prorroga en los próximos dos días. Todos acordamos en donar la mitad de nuestros sueldos con el fin de conseguir el dinero. Creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Recuperaras el día sábado por medio de horas extras no pagadas. Si tienes alguna objeción, te la guardas. Ahora, vuelve al trabajo,

Tatsuma asintió, no pudo pedirle los días libres para entrenar, peor aún, tendría que trabajar más para pagar ese día. Volvió a su puesto en la creación de artesanía. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo puso al día en lo que tenía que hacer. Sus pensamientos se volcaron en el trabajo, solo la posibilidad de recolectar el dinero antes del tiempo establecido por los bandidos apoyando con su sueldo y con su trabajo en la artesanía le esperanzaba, pero recordaba a Lancer, la guerra por el Santo Grial y el deseo que podría finalizar con la triste realidad de Japón si el deseo era bien utilizado. Tatsuma se encontraba en un dilema, ¿Ocupar a Lancer como arma para evitar la invasión de los criminales en contra del pueblo?, pensamiento que tuvo Tatsuma pero que desechó rápidamente, nunca más pediría la ayuda de otros, no después de lo que sucedió en su vida por culpa de una mala decisión.

Takahiro Tohsaka y Frank Brown llegaron al centro gubernamental de la fortaleza de Shinto. Estacionaron en un espacio designado para el alcalde. Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar para llegar al edificio.

— Sabes, aun no me puedo creer de que los convencieras de poner esos logos en toda la ciudad. — Indicó Frank. — ¿Cómo lo lograste?

— Les dije que era una estrategia política. Luego de iniciar todas esas leyes que acobardaron a los ladrones y criminales de delinquir, la tasa de criminalidad total de la ciudad bajó mucho, por lo que les dije que si teníamos un logo que representara esa justicia, la gente volvería a votar por ellos. Propuse el circulo de invocación, costó que accedieran a ello pero al final logré imponerme entre otras opciones.

Frank no pudo evitar una carcajada, se largó a reír.

— Eres un maldito genio, te críe bien, ¡haz salido igual a mí!

— Es tu premio de consuelo haber criado a alguien como yo. — Takahiro también rió junto a Frank. — Por cierto, ¿sabías que lo del círculo de invocación ha dado resultado?

Mientras caminaban, Takahiro aprovechó de contarle los detalles. Takahiro consideraba a Tatsuma un rival menos del que preocuparse y eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Los concejales estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa para comenzar a dictar las leyes y la manera en la que se iban a ejecutar las decisiones después del atentado. Frank y Takahiro tomaron asiento. El encargado del debate de las leyes abría la sesión y trataba de manejar los tiempos de cada concejal y del presidente de la fortaleza. Su principal función era evitar una discusión que podrían provocar las ideas contrarias, la opinión de cada concejal y la del líder.

— Señores, en vista de que las máximas autoridades se encuentran presentes, daremos inicio a la sesión extraordinaria debido al atentado sufrido en la zona central de la fortaleza. — El encargado del debate señaló hacia un sujeto vestido con el uniforme de la policía, un uniforme especial que denotaba un cargo mayor. — Él es el comisionado James Aoki. Estará presente para acatar los pasos a seguir en esta reunión.

El encargado del debate comenzó explicando que el atentado era posible de evitar, si los guardias hubieran hecho su trabajo como correspondía, por lo que gran parte de la culpa la tuvieron ellos según el encargado. Cuatro concejales votaron por culpabilizarlos en parte del atentado, hubo una abstención y dos votos en contra, uno de esos votos era el de Takahiro. Luego, el encargado dio un listado de cosas que se encontraron en el lugar del atentado, entre todas esas cosas, un cofre que no pudieron abrir ni siquiera los especialistas de la fortaleza. Takahiro quedó intrigado por ese detalle.

— ¿Un cofre? — Preguntó Takahiro a Frank, discretamente para no interrumpir al encargado del debate.

— Si, encontraron un cofre de metal imposible de abrir, creo que sabes lo que puede ser, ¿cierto?

Takahiro lo tenía claro, el cofre estaba sellado y protegido con magia.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedan tener el cofre?

— La tienen en custodia, en el segundo cuartel. No me digas que vas a ir por el cofre, ¿verdad?

— Si lo recupero, podré saber quién es el que hizo esto, y si lo sé, podre tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Puedes darme más información? No tengo claro dónde queda ese cuartel.

Frank sonrió, le dio los detalles de la cantidad de guardias con los que se podría encontrar, la ubicación del cuartel y el posible lugar en que custodiaban el cofre. El debate con los concejales continuó con los detalles de la investigación. Pero a Takahiro no le importaba mucho, tenía un nuevo objetivo, el cofre y su contenido.

Lancer y Misaki llegaron al taller de artesanías, preguntaron por Tatsuma en la recepción y les confirmaron su llegada al trabajo pero les negaron el permiso para entrar, tuvieron que esperar hasta la hora de descanso para entablar conversación con Tatsuma. Llegada la hora, se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de descanso para encontrarse con Tatsuma.

— ¡Tú! ¡Por qué no has ido al entrenamiento, sabandija! — Misaki estaba furiosa.

— Saki, la gente del poblado está reuniendo el dinero para pagar, puede que lo logremos si todos cooperamos.

— ¿¡Eso es verdad!? — Preguntó confundida. — Pues no me importa, tienes que entrenar, ayer entrenamos tu capacidad para reforzar tu cuerpo, ahora tienes que aprender a controlar la frecuencia cardiaca de tu corazón para que cuando fuerces tu cuerpo a una velocidad mayor, no te dé un paro cardiaco. Estas habilidades son complicadas de aprender, pero tienes que intentarlo.

— Pero si salgo del trabajo, me despedirán, lo siento Saki…

Lancer observaba con tranquilidad la situación, su Master había desistido de la idea de entrenar porque lo que ella podría ser su arma, sin la necesidad de poner en riesgo a su vínculo.

— Pues sí, te despedirán — continuó Misaki. —, pero al menos podrás luchar en caso de urgencia. ¿No lo ves?, y no quedarías a la deriva si renuncias, si aceptas entrenar con nuestra tutora, podrás recibir un salario tal como lo recibo yo, por favor, recapacita.

— Saki, no puedo… no puedo aprovecharme de mi condición para sobrevivir…

— Claro, pero si puedes quitarle el trabajo a otra persona, solo por ser un testarudo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Esto último hizo pensar a Tatsuma, Misaki tenía razón. Otra persona que necesitara el trabajo podría suplirlo, y él podría trabajar para Sayaka, aunque el trato era aprender magia y ser asistente en el tema médico. Pero su decisión estaba tomada.

— Tal vez… pero… no es justo, no es justo que mientras otros tengan que hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir, yo logre ganarme la vida fácilmente… no es justo…

— No es justo, pero tampoco es justo que le quites el trabajo a otros, una familia se está muriendo de hambre por culpa de tu testarudez ¿a qué le temes, Tatsuma?, ¿por qué no quieres aprender magia? ¿Por qué la única vez que has querido aprender, fue por alguna clase de utilidad? — Misaki se acercó a Tatsuma y le tomó la mano. — Por favor, no cometas un error, yo no sé nada sobre la guerra por el Grial, pero he tenido una intuición desde que conocí a Lancer, y es que todo esto me parece peligroso… no quiero que mueras…

Las palabras de Misaki hicieron recapacitar a Tatsuma. Era verdad, si dejaba el trabajo, otra persona lo relevaría. En la oficina del dueño del taller, presentó su renuncia. No le pusieron reparos a la renuncia de Tatsuma a pesar de que las artesanías que Tatsuma creaba, eran resistentes. El trio emprendió el rumbo hacia el lugar del entrenamiento.

Sayaka y Archer llegaron a un pequeño pueblo al este de la región de Fuyuki, se adentraron al interior buscando gente. Archer sintió la energía de otro Servant en esa localidad, por lo que decidieron investigar. Mientras más se adentraban, el ambiente se hacía espeso y el silencio reinante sin el típico ruido de la civilización, hizo que Sayaka temiera lo peor. Las calles estaban totalmente vacías, y no había indicios de personas.

— Archer, tenías razón, un Servant atacó este lugar…

Ambos caminaron recorriendo las calles del pequeño pueblo, sin encontrar a nadie. Mientras caminaban, Sayaka pensó en Archer, siempre tenía la duda de quién era, que fue lo que hizo para convertirse en un espíritu heroico y la razón de su lucha por el santo Grial.

— Aún no me has dicho que espíritu heroico eres. — Dijo Sayaka.

Archer se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba un comentario así de parte de Sayaka. Guardo un momento de silencio, pensando en su respuesta.

— No soy solo una persona, soy un ideal formado por un conjunto de personas que luchaban por la justicia. Es imposible que me conozcas, ya que, no nací en esta línea temporal.

Sayaka logró sacarle algo de información sobre la historia de Archer, aunque nada con que identificarlo. Siguieron caminando hasta que una sombra alejada se acercaba hacia ellos, Archer se puso en guardia y Sayaka trataba de frenarlo, ya que podía ser una persona. La sombra siguió avanzando hasta que se adentró a un callejón, Archer y Sayaka corrieron al callejón para interrogarlo, al entrar, la sombra saltó desde el balcón del edificio para lastimar a Sayaka.

— ¡Trace on! — Archer materializó las Kanchou and Bakuya, cortando al ser en dos.

La sangre salpicó hacia los lados, manchando a Archer y a Sayaka. Ella cayó al piso debido al impacto, su espalda chocó contra una muralla. Abrió los ojos y observó a la sombra cortada en dos, no era una simple sombra o un familiar usado por un mago.

— Era… era una persona… Archer, has matado a una persona… — Sayaka estaba perturbada, se acercó al cuerpo mutilado, inspeccionándolo.

— Te equivocas, es un apóstol muerto. — Replicó Archer.

Sayaka siguió analizando el cuerpo, era parecido pero no era igual al de un ser humano normal.

— Un apóstol muerto… había escuchado que existían pero jamás los había visto. ¿Él ha matado a la gente del pueblo?

— No, no los matan. Los convierten en otros apóstoles muertos.

Siguieron buscando, eso explicaría el porqué de la desaparición de las personas. Llegaron hasta un edificio de gran longitud y anchura, lugar donde se llevaban a cabo diferentes actos culturales del pueblo del este. Sayaka se acercó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia dentro. Cientos de personas se encontraban tendidas en el suelo, agonizando, con la piel muy reseca, al punto de tomar la forma de los huesos, la forma del cráneo y los ojos hundidos, casi sin globos oculares.

— Dios mío… — Sayaka se llevó la mano a la boca, y mordió su puño tratando de aguantar.

— Absorbieron la energía vital de las personas para convertirlas en maná. — Dijo Archer.

Archer se acercó a la puerta del edificio y la destrozó con las espadas ya proyectadas. Entró para inspeccionar los cadáveres, uno de ellos estaba sentado en el piso, su cabeza colgaba de una tira de piel muy fina. Al abrir violentamente la puerta, el viento hizo que su cabeza se desprendiera del cuerpo, cayendo al suelo. Archer se acercó a uno de los cadáveres, revisó sus piernas, sus manos y al final su cabeza. Movió el cuello de la víctima y encontró mordidas.

— Un apóstol muerto que consume el maná de sus víctimas... ¿Eso existe? — Preguntó Sayaka.

— Nunca he visto que hagan algo así. Los que consumen la sangre de sus víctimas los convierten en otros apóstoles muertos. — Archer seguía investigando el edificio, dio un rodeo mirando cada rincón, pero no hallaba nada que indicara que fuera un hechizo con runas, tal como sucedió con Shinji y Ryder, hecho que él recordaba. — No se han usado runas, es probable que el apóstol que asesiné hiciera de catalizador para otro ente. No sabemos si es un Servant o un ente más poderoso.

— ¿Un ente más poderoso? — Preguntó Sayaka, un poco confundida.

— Existen otros seres más poderosos en el mundo. Pueden crear esferas de realidad y habitar en ellas. ¿Cuál es la localidad más cercana a ésta? — Archer seguía investigando los cuerpos, para conseguir algún detalle significante al rival que iban a enfrentar.

Sayaka le dio la indicación de un pueblo cercano, ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar. Sayaka tenía muchas preguntas en su interior, ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tomara la vida de una localidad entera?, Si era un Servant, ¿tanto deseo tienen de ganar el Santo Grial, a costa de todo? ¿Archer sería capaz de hacer una cosa así? Sayaka observó a su Servant, Archer se veía confiado, por alguna razón esa confianza que Archer mostraba le producía tranquilidad.

Takahiro esperaba la llegada de Saber desde el auto de Frank. Se encontraba estacionado cerca del cuartel. Dio todos los datos a Saber del lugar, la localización y los detalles de donde tenían custodiado el pequeño cofre de metal. Escuchó unos balazos, luego las sirenas del cuartel se encendieron provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Saber llegó hasta el auto estacionado entregándole el pequeño cofre de metal a Takahiro.

— Vuelve a la base. — Dijo Takahiro, escuetamente.

Saber asintió, desapareciendo del lugar a gran velocidad. Takahiro emprendió rumbo hacia su hogar, con la intención de abrir el cofre y analizar su contenido.

Al llegar a su hogar, su familia estaba empacando para salir de viaje. Sus hijos se lanzaron hacia él, en un efusivo recibimiento. Besó a su esposa y les dijo que siguieran empacando ya que se les podría hacer tarde. Recordó como los había convencido y sonrió. Su familia no iba a sufrir las consecuencias de la guerra, ese otro peso de encima que llevaba en sus espaldas por fin desapareció, podría luchar libremente por el honor de la familia Tohsaka. Llevó el cofre de metal hasta el sótano. Tomó las medidas necesarias en caso de que el cofre contuviera una especie de magia del tipo destructiva, algo similar a las gemas que usaba su hermana y las cuales lograron esconder para evitar el embargo de esas reliquias. Posó sus manos en el objeto, canalizando su maná hacia el cofre hasta que este se abrió. Dubitativo, abrió la caja, dentro contenía un mensaje escrito. Takahiro leyó el mensaje. El mensaje era de Tetsu Umehara para hablar de frente a frente. El mensaje estaba escrito de una forma hostil. Comprendió que Tetsu tenía algo planeado y de alguna manera intentaría estar en ventaja en todo momento. Las pocas veces que Takahiro tuvo que interactuar socialmente con Tetsu debido a que ambas fortalezas comerciaban mutuamente, éste se mostraba hostil hacia él, nunca comprendió esa actitud, pero luego del atentado sufrido en la fortaleza, entendió que su rival estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, incluso matar gente inocente. Si el conflicto no se resolvía rápidamente, todo desembocaría en una guerra entre ambas fortalezas. La única manera de no entrar en guerra era matar a Tetsu, fuese cual fuese el problema.


	5. Capitulo V - Sin Códigos

**Nota del autor: **He decidido ponerle nombres a los pueblos, para que puedan identificarlos de mejor manera. El pueblo donde viven Sayaka, Misaki y Tatsuma se llama "Tonomachi". El pueblo devastado se llama "Tsukimigaoka". Estas modificaciones se hicieron para tener una mayor referencia respecto a ubicación. Las notas de autor se borraran cuando la historia llegue a su fin.

.

**Capítulo V – Sin Códigos.**

**…Lo que antes fui en mi pasado, no tiene injerencia en lo que soy ahora…**

"**Saber Alter"**

.

El aire se tornaba cada vez más frio y las constantes ráfagas de viento y arena hacían que el entrenamiento se volviera pesado, el lugar de entrenamiento no era idóneo, pero era lo que el grupo tenía para mejorar las habilidades del Master de Lancer. Tatsuma aspiró y exhalo aire, extendió el brazo sujetando el corazón artificial que le dio Misaki para entrenar. Cerró sus ojos con la intención de concentrarse, de encontrarse a sí mismo para comenzar el entrenamiento, y pensó en un interruptor, dijo mentalmente la palabra "enciéndete". Visualizó sus circuitos mágicos, como si fuera una red de telarañas ajustadas entre dos fierros. Las telas de araña brillaron y de su mente nació el pensamiento de controlar el ritmo del corazón artificial, comenzó a latir de forma lenta. Acto seguido escuchó y sintió un golpe que lo zarandeó.

— ¡AUUUCHHH! — Exclamó Tatsuma, se tambaleó hasta que logró estabilizarse.

— El arma de la corrección nunca falla. ¡Nunca! — Dijo Misaki, con un aire triunfal.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso por favor?, duele.

— No, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. — Misaki se acercó a Tatsuma y le sobó la cabeza en el lugar del impacto. Tatsuma se dejó, aunque se encontraba molesto por el golpe. — Si lo hago, volverás a cometer el error. El corazón debe latir rápidamente, no lento, y además si hubieras hecho eso con tu corazón mientras te enfrentabas contra un enemigo poderoso, le privarías de oxígeno a tus músculos y caerías fatigado en combate.

Tatsuma solo observó a Misaki sin responderle, no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de enseñar pero tenía que hacerlo, él lo sabía. Sostuvo el corazón artificial, realizó los otros pasos pero está vez pensó rápidamente en acelerar el corazón, "BumBumBum" Tatsuma mantenía el aire en sus pulmones para concentrarse, el corazón latía rápidamente, bajaba y subía su ritmo de manera irregular. Misaki gritó basta, frenando a Tatsuma.

— Vas muy rápido y eso está bien, pero no puedes exigirle a tu corazón esa cantidad de latidos de forma irregular ya que te puede dar un paro cardiaco. Además, si respiras lentamente, no le puedes exigir más de 320 latidos por segundos. Recuerda que debes respirar rápidamente mientras tu corazón late a un ritmo de 300 latidos por minuto. — Misaki le hizo una pequeña demostración a Tatsuma, dándole un ejemplo de la forma en la que tenía que respirar mientras controlaba los latidos de su corazón. — Tienes que evitar la fatiga muscular y el desgarro anticipado ya que no posees magia de recuperación y es complicada de aprender, toma mucho tiempo. La única manera de evitar esa fatiga muscular, es brindándole una gran cantidad de oxígeno a tus músculos y eso se logra bombeando la mayor cantidad de sangre a tu cuerpo.

Misaki sacó de su mochila un metrónomo, era el metrónomo que Misaki había usado durante su entrenamiento con Sayaka y que ahora usaba con Tatsuma. Encendió el metrónomo y este resonaba, "click click click".

— El metrónomo te guiará, tienes que escucharlo y sentirlo, tienes que seguir el ritmo del metrónomo con el corazón artificial.

Tatsuma se preparó mentalmente. Escuchaba el ritmo del metrónomo tratando de captar la regularidad del sonido para aplicarla en el corazón artificial. "click click click", ritmo que debía seguir a la perfección mientras aspiraba y exhalaba oxigeno rápidamente. El corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, intentando seguir el ritmo impuesto, "Bum BumBum", no seguía el ritmo del metrónomo mientras que Tatsuma se agitaba respirando rápidamente. El arma de la corrección hizo acto de presencia para corregir a Tatsuma.

— ¡SAKIIII! ¡Basta ya de esto!, ¡Necesito un descanso! — Dijo Tatsuma, frustrado y adolorido mientras se sobaba la zona del impacto.

— ¿Te rindes tan rápido? — Le dijo Misaki, con la intención de herirle el orgullo, para que siguiera entrenando.

— Solo quiero descansar un poco, y continuaremos enseguida. — Respondió Tatsuma.

— Así que te has rendido… está bien, descansemos, pero cuando te recuperes estarás obligado a esforzarte más.

El grupo se dispuso a descansar cerca de unas ruinas de un antiguo edificio. El edificio había sido desmantelado, solo quedaban restos de escombros, sin techo, pero las murallas evitaban que las pequeñas ráfagas de arena interrumpieran el descanso. El día estaba llegando a su fin, los últimos rayos de sol se esfumaban lentamente. Si bien era peligroso caminar a oscuras, Misaki quería que Tatsuma siguiera con su entrenamiento. Tatsuma fue a buscar un poco de madera entre los escombros para hacer una fogata. Hecha la fogata, mientras descansaban, Tatsuma recordó cuando Lancer lo salvó de ser ejecutado, y cuando ella asió su lanza contra la puerta de la fortaleza, destrozándola con facilidad. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera esa fuerza descomunal? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

— Lancer… — Dijo Tatsuma, dubitativo. — Sé que existen hechiceros poderosos y tal… pero, ¿Cómo has aprendido a usar tu lanza?

Lancer se vio sorprendida por la pregunta de Tatsuma, no se lo esperaba.

— Master — El tono de voz de Lancer era lento pero amable, seguía sorprendida por la pregunta. —, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— No… lo siento, no quería incomodarte… — El rostro sorprendido de Lancer hizo pensar a Tatsuma de que la había molestado de alguna manera, nada más lejos de la realidad.

— Fue un caballero de elite. — Dijo Lancer, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. — Él servía a mi padre como protector de mi patria. Me enseñó a blandir la lanza en combate cuando él no estaba en servicio, fue difícil porque no poseo un cuerpo adecuado para este tipo de armas, pero eso no me detuvo, fui feliz pensando en que algún día ayudaría a la gente de mi país usando esta lanza, para protegerlos…

Tatsuma observó a Lancer, era una de las pocas veces que la veía sonreír de esa forma.

— ¿Cómo fue que la obtuviste? — Preguntó Tatsuma.

— Fue un regalo de mi madre… — Lancer guardó un momento de silencio. — Le hice una promesa. Bauticé esta arma como "Promise", para recordarlo, pero jamás pude cumplir esa promesa.

Misaki intervino en la conversación.

— ¿Tu promesa está relacionada con tu deseo? — Dijo Tatsuma, con interés.

— Si, pero nunca esperé esta oportunidad. Es algo parecido a un milagro y lo agradezco desde lo profundo de mi alma.

Tatsuma pensó en preguntarle sobre su deseo, pero entendió que era algo personal que seguramente Lancer no compartiría con ellos. Todos tenían algo que deseaban y por lo que luchaban para conseguirlo, ¿sería tan difícil?, se preguntó Tatsuma. Se cuestionó si su deseo era lo realmente fuerte y ambicioso como para sobrevivir en una guerra así, recordó el enorme poder de Saber y la forma en que dominó a Lancer. Pensó en entrenar pero, ¿podría derrotar a alguien así? Desistió de la idea de preguntarle a Lancer sobre su deseo, y la razón de su lucha.

— Lancer, ¿Qué es lo que pedirás, cuál es tu deseo? — Preguntó Misaki, sin escrúpulos, ante la atónita mirada de Tatsuma.

— Mi deseo… Quisiera tener la oportunidad de cambiar algunas decisiones de mi pasado. Si hubiera elegido de otra forma, si hubiera tenido paciencia y un mejor criterio… todo habría sido distinto… — Replicó Lancer.

— No podemos presionarnos por malas decisiones, Lancer. — Contestó Misaki.

¿Cuál sería el pasado de Lancer? Se preguntó Tatsuma en sus pensamientos, no quiso indagar más para no molestar a Lancer, ya que, la conversación le pudo traer algunos recuerdos que quizás ella no quería rememorar, sobre todo por su actitud de silencio y su semblante triste después de la conversación. Misaki preparó algo para comer utilizando el fuego de la hoguera para recalentarlo. Al finalizar el descanso, el grupo decidió continuar con el entrenamiento de Tatsuma, el refuerzo de los músculos del cuerpo.

* * *

><p>En la fortaleza de Miyama, Berseker hizo pasar al comisionado de la policía militar local al centro gubernamental. Berseker le ofreció asiento cerca del gran mesón en el que se debatían las leyes, el comisionado se sentó en una silla cerca del mesón y Berseker lo acompañó.<p>

— Ha quedado claro, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Berseker.

El comisionado asintió, Berseker y Tetsu le mintieron, le aseguraron que habría una reunión entre los seis concejales para debatir leyes de urgencia.

— ¿Dónde están los concejales? — Preguntó el comisionado, dubitativo.

— Pronto los verás, Bernard. — Respondió Berseker.

El comisionado Bernard se sorprendió, pocos lo llamaban por su nombre. La gente en la fortaleza de Miyama trataba de conservar la cultura Japonesa y siempre agregaban el "san", o "sama", y no lo llamaban por su nombre, si no por su apellido, Fontaine. No le dio mucha importancia aunque seguía un poco sorprendido, mirando a Berseker como si fuera un bicho raro o un extranjero excéntrico.

Tetsu Umehara entró al gran salón del debate, vio desde su posición al comisionado. Se acercó a Berseker y le entregó la noticia reciente. Takahiro Tohsaka había recibido el mensaje y por lo tanto la respuesta no se hizo esperar. La reunión se iba a realizar el próximo día, al atardecer. Berseker sonrió.

— Bueno, comencemos. — Dijo Berseker, animado por la noticia de Tetsu.

Berseker caminó hasta llegar al salón donde se realizaba el conteo de votos a favor o en contra de las leyes que intentaban aprobar. Abrió la puerta, la sala oscura, sin luz no dejaba ver nada en su interior. Se escuchaban unos chillidos y sollozos. Berseker estiró la mano cerca de la puerta al interior de la habitación, se escuchó un "click" y la luz se encendió. Seis concejales, con el cuello roto y la cabeza ladeada a un lado, el chillido provenía del encargado del debate en la fortaleza de Miyama, llorando en un rincón, estirando su mano con la palma abierta como si eso le sirviera para espantar a Berseker, chillando irregularmente, suplicando por su vida. El comisionado, impactado por la situación, sacó su revólver y apuntó a Berseker.

— ¡ERES UN DESQUICIADO! — Gritó el comisionado, con ira.

El ruido del disparo se escuchó por toda la sala, retumbando en los oídos de Tetsu y los demás, las balas rebotaron en Berseker sin que le hicieran daño alguno.

— Monstruo… — Dijo el comisionado Bernard, sorprendido y atónito. Observó como las balas no le habían hecho daño alguno.

Berseker se acercó lentamente, el comisionado seguía apuntando a pesar de que las balas rebotaban, una de las balas rebotó y le dio cerca del cuello, el comisionado gritó debido al dolor y dejó de apuntar. Con su otra mano, tocaba el cuello, salía sangre, pero pudo notar que el impacto no fue grave ya que fue a un costado del cuello. Berseker le quitó el arma.

— Usted no necesita este juguete. — Dijo Berseker arrogantemente, casi burlándose de él.

Se alejó del comisionado y se aproximó a la sala en la que se encontraban los cadáveres de los concejales. Se puso detrás de uno de los concejales asesinados y tomó la cabeza del cadáver, sosteniéndola erguida y con la mano libre manipuló la boca como si fuera el concejal el que hablaba.

— Por el presente medio oral, comunico mi decisión de abdicar y dejar todo a cargo del líder Tetsu Umehara. — Berseker fingió una voz ronca, mientras sostenía la cabeza del cadáver y movía su boca al ritmo de sus palabras.

Hizo lo mismo con los demás cadáveres, dándole plenos poderes facultativos a Tetsu para ejecutar su plan. Tetsu solo observaba, sin emoción alguna en su rostro, había visto tantas atrocidades cometidas por Berseker en tan poco tiempo, que el asesinato de los concejales no le tomó por sorpresa, ni la forma en que le estaba traspasando el dominio total sin oposición de la fortaleza de Miyama. Tetsu perdió la empatía por los demás, y vio en el asesinato de tantas personas algo común, que ya no le producía nada, ningún sentimiento de repudio o de alerta.

— Estas loco… — Dijo el comisionado dirigiéndose a Berseker, con su voz temblorosa pero con un pequeño rastro de valentía.

Berseker se acercó al comisionado, con su rostro serio e intimidante.

— ¿Locura? ¿Sabes lo que es la locura? — Berseker golpeó el gran mesón cerca del comisionado, destrozándola por completo, las hojas, lápices y documentos cayeron al piso. — ¡¿Lo sabes?!

El comisionado no contestó, seguía impresionado con la fuerza de Berseker al destrozar el mesón de madera sólida.

— Existen distintos tipos de locura, ¿sabes? Pero existen solo dos personalidades para todas esas locuras, aquellos que sus locuras dominan sus acciones y yo, ¡EL QUE CONTROLA SU PROPIA LOCURA! ¡ME OYES! — Gritó Berseker cerca del oído del comisionado. Éste en un acto reflejo tendió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a hacerse a un lado de forma sutil, cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada pasó. Berseker lo ignoró después de la réplica.

Berseker caminó de un lado a otro, pensativo, hasta que se acercó al salón donde se encontraban los cadáveres de los concejales. Luego, sacó una hoja escrita a mano, todas con distintas letras y la puso en la mesa. Miró al encargado de los debates, llorando, tapándose la cara en un acto de defensa, chillando. Berseker lo agarró de la cabeza, el encargado suplicó por su vida pero Berseker no le hizo caso, lo acercó a la hoja para que la firmara.

— Si la firmas, no te mataré. — Dijo Berseker, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las lágrimas, las suplicas del encargado le producían placer, le generaba un sentimiento de superioridad más allá de lo normal, se sentía al nivel de un Dios, no, superior a un Dios. El encargado del debate, tembloroso y asustado, firmó el papel certificando la autonomía total de las decisiones tomadas en el centro gubernamental. Al terminar de firmar, la mano de Berseker agarró su cuello con fuerza.

— Te lo prometí, no te mataré. — Le dijo.

Berseker llamó a Tetsu y este obedeció, se acercó al encargado. Extendió su brazo y le tocó la frente al encargado del debate.

— Dóigh anois — Pronunció Tetsu.

El cuerpo del encargado se encendió como un fosforo, quemando parte del piso de la sala mientras Berseker lo sostenía del cuello, elevándolo para no generar un mayor daño al salón. Se movía, se retorcía, golpeaba con sus manos los brazos de Berseker, hasta que su cuerpo carbonizado cedió. Berseker dejó de sostenerlo y el cuerpo carbonizado cayó al suelo. La sala olía a carne quemada, Tetsu se acercó a una ventana y la abrió para ventilar el edificio.

— Eso fue hermoso. — Dijo Berseker a Tetsu. Éste no le respondió. — Cada día me sorprendes más.

Berseker le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tetsu. El comisionado observaba, con los ojos desorbitados, tembloroso por la forma en que asesinaron a esa persona y por el nuevo conocimiento que adquirió, el conocimiento de la existencia de la magia. A Berseker no le importaban las reglas del Santo Grial, si existían o no testigos.

— Tú no vas a morir. Te necesitamos para ejercer nuestras indicaciones.

Berseker se acercó al comisionado y le levantó la cabeza, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Harás lo que nosotros te digamos, ¿Me entiendes? — Dijo Berseker, zarandeando un poco al sorprendido y perturbado comisionado. — Si nos traicionas, no solo tú pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos, será la ciudad entera. Prestaras especial atención a nuestras siguientes indicaciones, y no está permitido fallar.

El comisionado asintió. Tetsu se acercó a Berseker y le explicó una información que le llegó desde la fortaleza de Shinto, la información sorprendió a Berseker, esbozando una sonrisa. Se acercó al comisionado.

— Tenemos fecha para tu nueva misión. — Indicó Berseker escuetamente, sonriendo.

**Día 4**

Takahiro ayudó a su familia a empacar algunas cosas, cerca del auto abrazó a su esposa y le pidió que manejara con cuidado, y ella le respondió que manejaba mejor que él. Tomó en brazos a su hija y le dio un beso de despedida, solo faltaba Souji que seguía empacando algunas cosas en su habitación. El auto estaba lleno de maletas y cosas, listo para partir. Su esposa iba al volante y la hija de ambos atrás, esperaban pacientemente a Souji. Takahiro decidió ayudar a su hijo. En la habitación, Souji reunía algunas cosas, libros, juguetes y otras cosas de su interés.

— ¿Cuánto te falta, hijo? — Preguntó Takahiro

— Nada. — Respondió. — Papá, ¿de verdad me enseñaras magia?

— Sí hijo pero cuando vuelvas. Pásala bien con el abuelo. — Respondió Takahiro.

Lo ayudó a empacar y llevó la maleta al auto. La familia de Takahiro Tohsaka se despedía, el auto partió a una velocidad lenta, pudo ver como sus hijos movían sus manos en señal de despedida, Takahiro se despidió de ellos de forma similar. Takahiro entró a la casa confiado, le había encargado a Frank que les dijera a los guardias de turno que tuvieran especial precaución con el cielo. Los aviones no tripulados eran una de las especialidades de la fortaleza de Miyama, los construían para el ejército militar Japonés y estaba seguro de que podrían utilizar alguno para espiar. Las radios de onda alcanzaban a cubrir gran parte del cielo, por lo que un avión no tripulado sería fácilmente detectado y a una gran altura, no podrían espiar. En ese sentido, Takahiro estaba seguro de que su familia iba a estar bien, nadie sabía que se iban de viaje, nadie sabía que los que iban en aquel auto era la familia del líder de la organización de Shinto. Lo único que temía es que siempre había posibilidades de que algo saliera mal. Saber estaba detrás de la pequeña mansión. Caminó lentamente para acercarse a su Master.

— Desde este momento podremos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo. — Dijo Takahiro.

Entraron a la mansión. Takahiro se sentó en un silla cerca del comedor, le ofreció a Saber sentarse pero ella se negó.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — Preguntó Takahiro.

Saber asintió. Takahiro buscó algo para que Saber comiera. Preparó unos tentempiés, los sirvió y comió junto a su Servant.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Saber? — Takahiro tenía dudas sobre la identidad de su Servant.

Saber asintió, permitiendo la pregunta.

— Toda la fortuna que mi familia poseía, más bien, toda la fortuna que nos quedaba aún después del embargo, la invertí en buscar los fragmentos de Caliburn gracias a un rumor de un mago que decía poseer algunos trozos de la primera espada legendaria del Rey Arturo, aquella que fue destruida en combate. Los fragmentos que obtuve… sé que no eran los de la leyenda. Tu aspecto no es el del Rey Arturo, eres mujer y además infieres una energía negativa, me tiene sin cuidado tales detalles. Solo quiero saber quién eres. Cuál es tu identidad como espíritu heroico. — Takahiro observaba a Saber, esperando su respuesta.

— Mi identidad… — Saber se detuvo un momento a pensar, antes de proseguir. — Lo que antes fui en mi pasado, no tiene injerencia en lo que soy ahora. Sí, soy aquel a quien nombras, pero he dejado de serlo desde el momento en que acepté al Grial como parte de mí ser, y como mi único objetivo.

La identidad de Saber se revela. Aquella Servant que fue contaminada por el odio del Grial, debido a su urgencia por cambiar el pasado de su país intentando ceder su reinado. Aquella quien decidió regresar en el quinto heaven's feel gracias al poder de Sakura. Su humanidad quedó contaminada al acabar la guerra por el Santo Grial y al volver a revivir su último momento en vida como rey de Inglaterra seguía contaminada por la maldad de la humanidad. Una maldición de la que no pudo escapar. Ahora, en la actualidad, en plena catástrofe de la humanidad, volvía a tener otra oportunidad de luchar, sin embargo, seguiría siendo Saber Alter hasta conseguir su objetivo. Su humanidad había sido destruida por el Santo Grial.

* * *

><p>El pueblo de Daiganji era el más cercano al pueblo devastado llamado Tsukimigaoka. Archer y Sayaka se encontraban en este pueblo en caso de que se produjera un ataque similar, pero no había señales de un posible ataque del ente, en Daiganji, las calles estaban tranquilas y las personas seguían el trascurso de sus vidas de forma normal. Sayaka Tohsaka y Archer seguían vigilando, las probabilidades seguían bajando mientras el tiempo pasaba pero lo tenían que hacer. De todos modos, Archer se encontraba en alerta, esperando captar la energía del ente en caso de que este efectuara su ataque en otro poblado cercano. Una casa abandonada funcionaba como refugio mientras esperaban.<p>

— Sayaka. — Dijo Archer.

Sayaka no lo oyó, ya que ella estaba observando la calle, por medio de un pequeño espacio visible entre dos tablas. Luego de ver el desastre causado por ese ente en Tsukimigaoka, decidió darle caza sin importar las consecuencias. No era algo orquestado por humanos comunes y ordinarios, era algo de su mundo, el mundo oculto para los seres humanos lo que estaba ocasionando tal desastre y eso, ella no lo permitiría.

— ¡Sayaka! — Repitió Archer, en un tono un poco más fuerte. Sayaka se volteó para mirar a Archer, sorprendida por la llamada.

— ¿Sí, que pasa? — Dijo Sayaka, confundida.

— El chico al que le regalaste esa gema que poseías como reliquia. ¿Es tu hijo? — Preguntó Archer.

Sayaka se sonrojó, aunque Archer no pudo averiguar si era de alegría, de vergüenza o de enojo. Archer pudo detectar unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en los ojos de Sayaka.

— Archer… ¿Lo preguntas porque… estoy vieja? — Dijo Sayaka, con voz temblorosa y angustiada. — Solo tengo 34 años… para que lo sepas…

Archer la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta ni esa reacción.

— N-no… no estas vieja. — Contestó Archer, una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió un lado de su frente. — Solo quería saber el parentesco que tenían entre ustedes dos.

— ¿Parentesco?... — Sayaka dudo si contarle la verdad o no. Se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir. — Ellos son… ellos tienen un talento natural para la magia. Tengo dos alumnos a mi cargo, la chica se llama Misaki Erizawa, y el chico se llama Tatsuma Kondo. Un hechicero mató a los padres de Misaki y a los padres de Kondo… se aprovechó de las circunstancias usando magia de ilusión… por venganza cometió esos asesinatos, algo que jamás pude entender es la razón de su venganza. Me enfrenté a ese hechicero, podía ganar, pero logró escapar de mí…

El rostro de Sayaka se veía descompuesto por el mal recuerdo. A pesar de criar a Tatsuma y a Misaki de forma fría, tratando de alejar lazos que los unieran más allá de una maestra y un alumno, ella sintió y asimiló un sentimiento similar al de una madre sin que ella lo supiera.

— Esa gema que has ocupado, ¿era una herencia de la familia Tohsaka? — Preguntó Archer, tratando de desviar el tema, aprovechando sus dudas sobre la gema.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Archer? — Dijo Sayaka, mientras se pasaba la manga de su abrigo limpiándose unas pocas lágrimas que mancharon su rostro.

— Simple curiosidad. — Contestó Archer.

— Estaba guardada en una pequeña caja sellada. Si los de la Santa Iglesia no nos hubieran embargado, jamás habríamos encontrado esa caja. Buscamos tanto con la intención de esconder algunas reliquias de la familia, fue una suerte encontrar esta gema. ¿Por qué la habrán guardado así? — Se preguntó a sí misma.

Archer sonrió.

— Quizás tenía un valor sentimental.

— Tal vez. — Dijo Sayaka, casi sin interés.

Ella seguía observando desde su posición, tratando de detectar algo anómalo. El tiempo transcurría sin que nada raro sucediera, pero en un segundo todo cambió, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Sayaka trató de indagar más, acercándose al espacio que las dos tablas dejaban para mirar al exterior, pero una mano la agarró de su abrigo y la impulsó hacia atrás, Sayaka gritó del susto debido a la velocidad de la acción.

— I'am the bone of my sword. — Recitó Archer. Extendió su brazo derecho y abrió la palma de la mano hacia el lugar en el que miraba Sayaka.

— Rho Aias.

Casi al instante de la creación del escudo de Ajax, cientos de flechas destrozaron la pared del edificio abandonado, fragmentos y flechas impactaron en el escudo, pero no pudieron traspasar la férrea defensa de Archer. Sayaka miraba impresionada, el ataque no cesaba y cada segundo era una eternidad. Los ruidos de cada impacto eran similares a los de una explosión de maná y el rostro de Archer reflejaba el dolor que le causaba repeler los impactos de flechas. El ataque se detuvo en seco, los ruidos cesaron al instante y los destrozos de la muralla permitían que la brisa del viento se precipitara dentro del edificio abandonado. Sayaka se puso de pie para indagar, pero al instante de esa acción, Archer la agarró de la cintura sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— ¡Archer! — Dijo Sayaka preocupada al sentir que la arrastraban. Se calmó al ver que quien la había sacado de ahí era Archer.

Sosteniendo a Sayaka, Archer corrió hasta la zona trasera del edificio abandonado. De una patada derribó parte de la muralla saliendo a un pequeño sitio baldío, no había posibles testigos en ese lugar. Archer usó de impulso el pilar de la casa abandonada, saltando para evitar una confrontación directa en el pueblo de Daiganji. La velocidad y la fortaleza de Archer le permitía saltar a una gran altura, la impresión que daba era de que podía volar. En la altura, Archer arqueó su espalda, levantando levemente a Sayaka, mientras ella trataba de averiguar desde donde provenía el ataque. Unas cuantas flechas rozaron a Archer pero logró evitar que Sayaka las recibiera. Volteó su cuerpo con dificultad.

— Trace on! — Archer materializó una espada en su mano izquierda, sosteniendo en su brazo derecho a Sayaka, apoyándola contra el cuerpo. Levantó su mano izquierda buscando impulsó y la bajó con velocidad, la espada se dirigió hacia el techo de otra vivienda abandonada. Un ser desvió la espada y esta impactó contra la calle.

— Es uno solo. Archer, Trata de llevar la batalla a un sitio sin gente. — Dijo Sayaka, mientras buscaba resquicios de otro posible atacante.

— Son dos. Su Master dirige la batalla cercano al Servant. — Replicó Archer, repitió el proceso de la creación de una espada, sosteniéndola en su mano libre.

Cerca del Servant rival se escuchó un enorme bufido, casi al instante de ese bufido surgió un caballo fornido y de gran estatura, con una impecable armadura de oro. El Servant montó al caballo y éste con un pequeño impulso alcanzó una gran velocidad, el caballo se acercaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo. Sayaka extendió su brazo derecho hacia el Servant rival y con su mano izquierda agarró su codo, sosteniendo su brazo firmemente.

— Spectral light! — De la palma de su mano brotaron una especie de plasma negro lanzados a gran velocidad, tres impactaron al Servant y dos se desviaron por culpa de la velocidad a la que iban cayendo. — Imposible…

El ataque de Sayaka no afectó al Servant que se acercaba cada vez más. Archer miró a Sayaka y Sayaka captó esa mirada gracias a la conexión que existe entre Servant y Master, entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Archer impulsó a Sayaka hacia un costado, lanzándola lejos en caída libre.

— ¡Burzug! — Dijo el Servant Rival, materializando una espada corta.

El caballo impactó a Archer, ladeándolo y removiéndolo de su trayectoria, lanzó un gruñido de dolor aguantando el impacto del caballo, dio una vuelta quedando al costado del equino. El Servant Rival clavó su espada en el hombro derecho de Archer aprovechando esa instancia y a gran velocidad arrastró la espada por todo el hombro, desgarrándole la piel y despedazando todo lo que encontraba a su paso en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Archer logró extender su brazo izquierdo, lanzándole la espada hacia el brazo del Servant Rival. Esta se incrustó en el antebrazo, consiguió sujetar la espada corta con dificultad. La velocidad del caballo hizo que la acción fuera casi en un instante. El equino no pudo desviar su trayectoria, pasando de largo. Sayaka caía a gran velocidad, ella veía que pronto llegaría al suelo, extendió su brazo y el comando de invocación en el dorso de su mano comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Archer, te invoco!

Desde el suelo se forjó un círculo de invocación, las luces tomaron densidad en una oscilación irregular. Archer surgió desde ese lugar, tomando impulso logró agarrar en brazos a Sayaka amortiguando el impacto de su caída sin que ella sufriera ningún daño. El caballo junto al Servant Rival aterrizaron, las patas del equino se incrustaron en la tierra y se arrastraban a gran velocidad dejando hendiduras de tierra de varios metros. Archer observaba a sus rivales y ellos lo observaban a él. Sayaka se dio cuenta de la grave herida en el hombro de su Servant, daba la impresión de que Archer no podía mover su brazo a voluntad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó Sayaka, preocupada por el estado de Archer.

— No hay por qué preocuparse. — Le contestó, levantó ligeramente su brazo izquierdo, colocando su antebrazo a la altura del hombro, apretó el puño con fuerza. — Lo venceré con una sola mano.

Archer materializó a Kanchou, no pudo materializar a su espada gemela ya que tenía muy poca movilidad en su brazo derecho. El Servant Rival se acercó lentamente junto a su caballo. Alto, delgado y con una prominente barba, una vestimenta digna de un gobernante militar asiático de la antigüedad. Su rostro mostraba seguridad mientras cabalgaba hacia Archer. A una distancia prudente, detuvo su marcha. Archer trató de analizar el daño que le había hecho a su rival en el antebrazo, una gran abertura salía de su antebrazo, la sangre fluía manchando a su caballo.

— Poco pueden sobrevivir una embestida de Zegseb. Y tu haz sobrevivido en pleno vuelo, sin posibilidad de desviar tu trayectoria. Mis respetos. — Dijo el Servant Rival, acarició el cabello de su caballo. — Esa espada que me has lanzado ha desaparecido. Nuestras armas son únicas, nadie se deshace de sus armas sin importar el contexto, es un símbolo de nuestro pasado. Pero tu espada… tu espada se ha desintegrado. ¿Quién demonios eres? — Preguntó el Servant, extrañado por la habilidad de Archer.

— Nadie en particular. — Respondió Archer, en un tono arrogante. — Supongo que tu clase es Ryder.

El Servant rival asintió, confirmando las sospechas de Archer.

— Ocupas espadas, espadas que se desintegran sin dejar rastro alguno… y no has dudado en señalarme como Ryder, sin poner énfasis en mi capacidad como arquero. Tu clase está entre Saber o Archer.

Archer sonrió ante la deducción de Ryder. Sayaka se encontraba cerca de Archer, pero ella tenía otra misión, encontrar al Master de Ryder y hacerlo hablar, la razón de su ataque y el por qué involucró personas inocentes, sustrayéndoles su energía vital. Sayaka no comprendía la naturaleza de aquellos que no se regían por códigos, los detestaba.

— Archer, ¡te lo encargo!

Sayaka corrió con el objetivo de llegar al edificio abandonado, para confrontar al Master de Ryder. El ambiente estaba tenso, Archer sostenía a Kanchou mientras esperaba la embestida de Zegseb. Esquivarlo era difícil pero no imposible y tenía una idea para evitar el ataque. Dedujo que Ryder no podría atacar con su arco, debido al estado de su antebrazo, no podría apuntar ni dirigir con precisión, menos montado en su caballo. La espada corta podría ser un problema, pero la mano en la que sostenía la espada cuando lo atacó en el aire estaba dañada, por lo que su mano hábil sería excluida del combate si es que Ryder no se llegara a recuperar antes. El frio viento de un día nublado se hacía presente, las pequeñas ráfagas de arena producían molestias al hombro de Archer y al antebrazo de Ryder. Ambos se analizaban, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento estratégico.

.

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo VI - Daño Colateral

.

**Capítulo VI – Daño Colateral.**

**Usa tu comando de invocación para suicidar a tu Servant, y luego te mataré con mis propias manos.**

"**Tetsu Umehara"**

.

Sayaka llegó al edificio aledaño, agotada debido al esfuerzo que hizo para llegar, puso sus brazos en sus piernas e inclino el cuerpo, respirando agitadamente. Se reincorporó en seguida, sabiendo que existía el riesgo de un posible ataque. Observó los destrozos que dejó el ataque de Archer en la calle. Recordó como Ryder desvió la espada y el ruido metálico que generó esa acción, pero no pudo mirar los detalles, necesitaba estar atenta a cualquier posible ataque. Desconocía las habilidades del Master de Ryder y cualquier Master con una práctica superior a la suya podría ocasionarle un serio problema. Sayaka había entrenado magia junto a Takahiro gracias a su tutor, Frank Brown, después de dejar la fortaleza de Shinto, no pudo mejorar mucho ya que no tuvo un instructor que la guiara luego de escapar, y solo pudo perfeccionar lo que ella ya sabía. Caminó por los alrededores del edificio, atenta a cualquier situación anómala, le preocupaba hasta una pequeña brisa de aire.

— ¿Tu eres el Master de ese Servant? — Dijo una voz femenina que ella desconocía, intuyó que era el Master de Ryder.

— ¿Tú has provocado todas esas muertes? — Preguntó Sayaka, en un tono fuerte. Aún rondaba por su mente las muertes de todas esas personas en el edificio cultural de Tsukimigaoka.

La Master de Ryder se acercó lentamente hasta que Sayaka la pudo visualizar. La mujer era joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. La chica se mostraba pensativa y a la vez confundida por la pregunta, hasta que en su rostro figuró una sonrisa.

— He llegado a este lugar buscando al causante de esas muertes. Veo que al final no ha sido una mala decisión, al menos podré ponerle fin a un Master, dejando uno menos en la guerra. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, no he sido yo, solo un ser débil y carente de honor se atrevería a usar seres humanos para conseguir sus objetivos. — De no ser por su tono arrogante, a Sayaka le hubiera caído bien, pero solo consiguió irritarla más.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pongámosle fin a esto y veamos quien es mejor. — Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos, desafiándose entre sí, y sonrieron a la vez. — ¡Ven! — Gritó Sayaka.

La Master rival extendió una vara decorada con una cinta de unos treinta centímetros y la empezó a agitar con elegancia, formando círculos y otras figuras. Sayaka extendió su brazo y recitó el conjuro "Espectral Light!", de su mano salieron las energías negras lanzados como proyectiles. La Master rival esquivó ágilmente unos cuantos ataques, pero uno iba directo hacia ella, alzó la vara y golpeó la energía negra con la cinta, el ataque salió desviado impactando en una de las murallas, causó un pequeño estruendo, dejando un agujero agrietado con pequeños rayos negros que se retorcían, residuos del ataque de Sayaka. La Master rival corrió hacia Sayaka, intuyó de que su rival usó magia de refuerzo para alcanzar esa gran velocidad. Sayaka disparó las energías negras pero la Master rival los evadió con facilidad.

— ¡¿Cómo…?! — Sayaka no alcanzó a terminar.

La Master rival hundió la vara en su abdomen, y con la inercia de la cinta logró impactarla una vez más cerca de su pierna izquierda, Sayaka alcanzó a reforzar su estómago para evitar un daño mayor pero no alcanzó a usarlo con su pierna izquierda. Con el impulso, Sayaka salió disparada debido al impacto, logró controlarse a pesar del dolor, antes de caer al suelo recitó "Reinforcement" para reforzar las zonas importantes de su cuerpo. Cayó de costado, dio unos cuantos giros sobre su cuerpo, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta impactar en una muralla de un edificio aledaño. Quedó mal herida mientras la Master rival se acercaba lentamente, acechándola. Sayaka se encontraba en el piso, sostenida por sus dos manos, de su boca escupía sangre, poco a poco se reincorporó para seguir combatiendo. Su rival como Hechicero era más experimentado que ella, concibió la idea que su rival había estudiado en la torre del reloj, por lo tanto, la probabilidad de ganar eran menores si no ocupaba todo su arsenal en este combate. Sayaka tenía tres gemas, la gema que encontró en la caja y que sostenía con ella siempre, la llenó de maná pero no la tenía consigo, se la había dado a Tatsuma. Aun así le quedaban las dos gemas restantes, una reutilizable y la otra desechable, ambas estaban cargadas con maná. En su mente solo se fijó una sola idea, salir con vida en esta batalla sin importar las consecuencias. Logró ponerse de pie, aunque le costaba mantener el equilibrio debido al dolor de su pierna izquierda, hechó un rápido vistazo viendo el panorama desolador. Su pierna izquierda tenía un corte profundo, emanaba sangre de la herida y le costaba apoyar su pierna en el suelo sin sentir ese profundo dolor similar a un pinchazo constante. Observó como la Master rival se acercaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

La batalla entre Archer y Ryder continuaba. Ambos se observaban, analizándose, buscando una estrategia para acabar con la batalla. Archer sabía que en cualquier momento, Ryder iba a intentar una embestida con Zegseb, y atacaría con la espada corta usando su mano menos hábil. Ryder estaba imposibilitado de usar su arco hasta que la herida se le regenerara y Archer estaba consciente de que tenía que aprovechar esa debilidad. Ryder también buscaba un modo eficaz de atacar a Archer, no sabía la clase exacta de Archer, por lo que dudaba en usar un ataque directo en caso de que se enfrentara a un rival de la clase Saber. Archer levantó el brazo izquierdo, ya que no podía mover el brazo derecho debido al mal estado de su hombro, esta acción puso en alerta a Ryder.

— Trace on!

Cientos de espadas se materializaron apuntando hacia Ryder, éste miraba con incredulidad, no podía entender el funcionamiento del Noble Phantasm de Archer. Ryder seguía observando, esperando que Archer moviera primero sus fichas para después actuar. Archer bajó el brazo extendido, apuntando hacia Ryder. Las espadas se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el Servant rival y su caballo.

— ¡Mierd…! — Dijo Ryder, sorprendido y casi sin aliento.

El caballo se puso en marcha desviando su trayectoria hacia un costado. Las espadas eran veloces pero su caballo lo era más, Archer trataba de anticiparse al movimiento del caballo, pero las espadas no lograban alcanzarlo. Ryder dio un rodeo, con la intención de acercarse lo más pronto posible a Archer, pero las espadas se anticipaban a su trayectoria, haciendo que Zegseb volviera cambiar el trayecto.

— ¡Khet ikh khurdtai! — Exclamó Ryder.

El caballo aumentó su velocidad, evitando las espadas que terminaban estrellándose en el suelo. Zegseb siguió con el intento de dar un rodeo a Archer hasta pillarlo mal posicionado.

— I am the bone of my sword… — Archer recitó su conjuro.

El caballo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, rodeándolo en círculos constantes. Algunas espadas lastimaron a Ryder y a Zegseb pero fueron daños superficiales, la velocidad del caballo conseguía eludir con facilidad la gran cantidad de espadas proyectadas por Archer.

— Rho Aias!

El caballo estaba a punto de embestir a Archer, pero el escudo de Ajax evitó el golpe directo. Zegseb impactó directamente al escudo, lo cual hizo que se desestabilizara. Ryder y Zegseb, ambos cayeron al suelo golpeándose en la tierra. Archer logró afirmarse, manteniendo sus piernas en el suelo mientras que era arrastrado debido al fuerte impacto, dejando la huella de ambos pies incrustados en la tierra en varios metros, pero manteniéndose estable. El escudo de Ajax aguantó el impacto de Zegseb.

La Master de Ryder se acercaba hacia Sayaka, agitando la vara, dándole unos movimientos a la cinta casi hipnóticos. Sayaka se encontraba de pie, no podía curar bien su pie debido a que requería tiempo, tiempo que el Master de Ryder claramente no le iba a dar. Se llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de la chaqueta y luego la retiró sosteniendo un objeto. Aún le quedaban opciones, convocar a Archer y perder otro comando de invocación, o usar las gemas. Sea como sea, perdería algo valioso en esta batalla. Pensó rápidamente en la gema desechable, cargada con maná suficiente como para derrotarla. Estaban a una distancia de dos metros.

— Eres débil. — Dijo la chica rubia, en un tono casi de burla. — Eres incapaz de vencerme. Aun así, te puedo dar una oportunidad de salir con vida. Solo tienes que hacer dos cosas.

Una oportunidad, una oportunidad para salir con vida, Sayaka se preguntó si sería tan así, ¿cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de la chica rubia? Sayaka solo la miraba, pensó en analizar esa oferta, aunque estaba consciente de que podría ser una mentira. Su tutor, Frank Brown le enseñó que la mayoría de los hechiceros eran arrogantes. La chica tenía ese perfil y era probable de que no la dejaría con vida, sin importar lo que pidiera y lo que ella hiciera.

— Habla. — Sayaka le dio la palabra, solo con la intención de saber que tenía entre manos la Master de Ryder.

— Si controlas a tu Servant, es porque aún tienes tus comandos de invocación. — La chica rubia sonrió. — Úsalo y ordena a tu Servant a cometer suicidio.

Sayaka no supo que decir, obligar a Archer y matarlo para sobrevivir, era una idea racional. Si hacia tal cosa, quedaría fuera de la guerra por el Santo Grial, por lo tanto, no tendría que morir. _"Si hiciera tal cosa, no sería una hechicera, no estaría aquí en primer lugar"_ pensó después de esa reflexión. Extendió su mano, mostrando el comando de invocación a la chica. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero la Master de Ryder parecía dispuesta a esperar incluso más, con tal de ver como Sayaka obligaba a su Servant a cometer suicidio.

— Eres bastante arrogante, ¿lo sabías? — Dijo Sayaka, manteniendo la extensión de su brazo hacia la chica rubia.

La Master de Ryder sintió como la rabia y la ira afloraban, su cara se descompensó demostrando su ceño fruncido y su rostro completamente disgustado. Sayaka aprovechó ese momento para lanzar de su brazo extendido la gema desechable que había sacado de su bolsillo. La Master de Ryder vio como la gema se acercaba hacia ella sin que pudiera hacer casi nada para detenerla. Estiró la vara y acercó la cinta hacia la gema. Sayaka se tiró al suelo para minimizar el daño que le podía producir a ella.

— Outbreak. Burst now! — Sayaka pronunció las palabras para detonar la gema desechable.

— Sciath draíochta! — Exclamó la Master de Ryder, casi al unísono.

La gema explotó causando un ruido y un daño grave al edificio aledaño y a las calles del pueblo de Daiganji. La vara de la chica rubia voló en mil pedazos pero el hechizo logró evitar un daño mayor y su posible muerte. El impacto mando a volar a la Master de Ryder y a Sayaka, ambas cayeron bastante mal, quedando dañadas debido a la explosión y al impacto. Se levantó una capa de polvo de arena que tapaba la visibilidad y dificultaba la respiración. Sayaka tosió, trató de incorporarse pero al apoyar su mano derecha se dio cuenta del daño que había recibido. En su antebrazo tenía una herida de gran anchura y longitud, comenzó a desesperarse, si la herida era muy profunda o había acabado con alguna arteria sería difícil repararlo, aunque no imposible. No tenía piel en ese lugar, estaba ensangrentado, parecía que el antebrazo estaba a carne viva. Parte de su mano y su brazo contenían quemaduras graves. Sintió un pequeño alivio al notar que la herida grave de su antebrazo no era profunda si no exterior. Aún en el suelo, no lograba pararse y el polvo de arena que se levantó le producía mucho dolor en las quemaduras y sobre todo en la herida de su brazo, casi como si estuviera ardiendo o muchas púas filosas estuvieran pinchándola una y otra vez. Desde el suelo analizó su cuerpo, su pierna estaba en una mala condición, debido al ataque de la vara, sus otras extremidades tenían quemaduras leves y algunos cortes, pero nada grave. Trató de incorporarse pero no lo logró. La polvareda de arena comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver a la Master de Ryder, de pie, no pudo observarla en detalle pero supo que estaba acabada si ella seguía de pie a pesar de ese ataque.

— Maldita miserable… — Dijo la Master de Ryder.

Sayaka no contestó, no lo podía creer. Se encontraba estupefacta al ver que la Master de Ryder seguía viva a pesar del ataque. El polvo de arena se disipaba lentamente, pero lo suficiente para ver en plenitud a la chica rubia. Ella sostenía su brazo con el que manejaba la vara destrozada, tenía muchos cortes en su cuerpo, quemaduras leves y se veía casi igual de mal que Sayaka. Pero había una diferencia, a Sayaka ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para levantarse del suelo, en cambio, la Master de Ryder seguía en pie, tambaleándose, pero seguía ahí, con la fuerza suficiente para continuar la batalla. La chica rubia extendió su brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó algunos ruidos, gente cercana al lugar del impacto sintió la explosión y fueron a ver, algunos gritaban preguntando si había alguien ahí, y otros decían algunas palabras que Sayaka no logró escuchar bien.

— Tienes suerte… mujer detestable… — La chica rubia seguía observando a Sayaka, con el ceño fruncido.

En tan solo unos instantes, Ryder y su caballo aparecieron. La aparición repentina de Zegseb hizo que la polvareda se levantara un poco más. El Servant estiró su brazo agarrando del cuerpo a su Master. Sayaka alcanzó a notar como la chica rubia perdía la conciencia, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el Servant la acomodara en la montura de Zegseb. Solo fue un instante casi fugaz, pero aun así Sayaka pudo notar esos detalles. Con una velocidad casi imperceptible, desaparecieron, casi al instante, una de las espadas proyectadas por Archer se incrustó cerca del lugar en donde estaba Ryder, como si de un aviso se tratara. Sayaka expresó un gemido de dolor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar. Las voces de los aldeanos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Archer apareció casi fugazmente, sosteniendo a Sayaka y sacándola de ahí. Sintió los brazos de Archer y pudo notar esa pequeña dificultad que tenía Archer de sostenerla.

— Gracias… — Dijo Sayaka, casi como un murmullo debido a la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

— Descansa. — Replicó Archer.

Alcanzó una gran velocidad a pesar de sostener a Sayaka. Ella cerró sus ojos, ya no podía con el dolor y con el cansancio que le produjo la batalla. Los aldeanos llegaron al lugar donde ocurrió la batalla, encontrando una espada incrustada en el camino de tierra, que se desintegraba lentamente. Observaron los daños de las casas abandonadas y del camino de tierra, estupefactos por lo sucedido en la zona abandonada del pueblo de Daiganji.

* * *

><p>El trio se encontraba en el lugar del entrenamiento, aunque decidieron buscar un lugar con un techo para protegerse. El clima nublado y frio no ayudaba mucho a la concentración, pero al menos el poco ruido y el ambiente solitario si lo hacían. Tatsuma llevaba una pala que trajo gracias a un amigo, y ante la insistente pregunta de Misaki sobre el por qué llevaba esa pala, le respondió que a veces encontraba restos de madera enterrados en la arena. No le creyó mucho, pero le bastó para que Misaki no siguiera haciendo más preguntas respecto a la pala. Tatsuma aprovechó el tiempo de descanso para buscar madera para la fogata, el tiempo estaba ideal, nublado, con una refrescante brisa de arena helada en la cara y con una buena probabilidad de lluvia. Llegó hasta el edificio con el letrero oxidado "Market", observó el cadáver que había visto cuando volvió con Lancer al pueblo. <em>"Aún no me he olvidado de ti, no sé quién eres ni por qué te hicieron esto, pero al menos podrás descansar en paz" <em>pensó Tatsuma mientras observaba el cadáver, que se movía lentamente debido al viento. Daba igual si informaba o no al pueblo o las fortalezas, nunca los recogían o investigaban sus muertes, eran llamados el daño colateral de una etapa difícil y eso lo molestaba mucho. Cerca del edificio, empezó a cavar. Las moscas del cadáver en descomposición lo molestaban, iban hacia él picándolo, trataba de zafarse pero las moscas insistían, a pesar de las molestias logró seguir cavando. Luego de cavar a un poco, decidió que era el momento de buscar madera para la hoguera. Al encontrarla, volvió con Lancer y Misaki que lo esperaban.

— ¿Pasó algo, Tatsu? — Preguntó Misaki. — Has tardado mucho.

— Bueno, hoy no tuve mucha suerte. Se está agotando la madera por estos lados. — Respondió, casi no lo pensó, fue una respuesta espontánea que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Tatsuma armó la hoguera, colocó la madera en un círculo de piedras que habían armado antes de que él llegara. Misaki recitó un conjuro, y la madera que estaba al fondo comenzó a arder. Tatsuma dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver el hechizo de Misaki, ella lo notó.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que hago magia te alejas? — Preguntó extrañada por la reacción de Tatsuma.

Tatsuma se acercó a la hoguera sin responderle, situación que molestó a Misaki.

— ¡Oye, te hice una pregunta! — Dijo Misaki, claramente irritada.

Tatsuma se dio cuenta de que Misaki le hablaba, estaba absorto mirando el fuego de la fogata, recordando el dolor que sintió cuando lo torturaron con la barra de fierro ardiente. Desvió la mirada del fuego para mirar a Misaki.

— Lo siento, no sé por qué, pero no es mi intención alejarme siempre que haces magia, Saki. — Contestó, siguió mirando el fuego a pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos que se generaban en su mente.

Luego observó a Lancer, estaba sentada cerca de la hoguera, solo se limitaba a mirar, pocas veces vio en ella una iniciativa por entablar conversación. Pensó en pedirle a Lancer que lo acompañara para enterrar al cadáver, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea, tampoco quería que Misaki se sintiera abandonada o excluida del grupo. Y por último, Tampoco era agradable enterrar un muerto.

— Voy a buscar más madera.

— ¿Pero para qué? — Replicó Misaki.

— Para los próximos días.

Tatsuma se alejó de la hoguera, levantando su brazo en señal de despedida. Caminó hasta el edificio cerca del cadáver. Comenzó nuevamente a escavar, con la intención de terminar la tumba lo más pronto posible. Pasado un tiempo, los músculos de Tatsuma terminaron fatigados, el sudor caía de su frente pero lo había conseguido, cavó una profundidad aceptable para el cuerpo, ahora venía la parte difícil, descolgar el cuerpo de la zona superior del edificio. El interior del edificio estaba en muy malas condiciones, parte de las escaleras estaban destrozadas y no podía alcanzar el techo del edificio. Mirando a su alrededor encontró una especie de mueble metálico, lo empujó hacia la escalera causando un ruido metálico agudo. Lo usó para subir las escaleras. Ya en el techo, divisó el cuerpo que se mecía lentamente. La barra de cemento medía unos dos metros, se erguía verticalmente y de ella sobresalía otra viga de cemento horizontal más corta, la cual tenía amarrada una soga que sostenía el cuello del cadáver. Pensó en subir y desatar la soga, pero luego recordó todo su entrenamiento. La idea de usar reforzamiento en su brazo para destrozar el cemento no era una mala idea. Respiró hondo, y luego abrió sus circuitos mágicos, y con concentración enfocó sus pensamientos en la mano derecha. Al hacer el hechizo, falló, causándole una seria lesión en la mano. Dio un grito ahogado de dolor, trató de mover sus dedos pero estaban paralizados y el pulgar estaba muy arqueado hacia atrás.

— Mierda… — Murmuró.

Se concentró nuevamente, volvió a respirar hondo con la intención de usar su mano izquierda. Intentó el hechizo esta vez con un resultado satisfactorio. Alzó su brazo izquierdo para tomar impulso y lo impactó en la parte baja de la barra de cemento, causó una grieta, no sintió dolor al hacer esa acción, luego nuevamente lo intentó pero esta vez con más impulso y con más fuerza. La mano impactó en la grieta. La viga de cemento se quebró cayendo lentamente, vio como lo viga se le venía encima y se apartó como pudo, la barra de cemento comenzó a ganar velocidad hasta estrellarse de lleno en el techo del edificio. Lo vio venir, pero no lo pensó seriamente. El techo comenzó a desplomarse cayendo desde una altura considerable. Vio como parte de los materiales de construcción se le venían encima, estiro sus brazos como si eso lo fuera ayudar.

— ¡Master! — Tatsuma escuchó la voz de Lancer.

Sintió el agarre de Lancer y pudo mirar cómo se alejaban del edificio destruido a gran velocidad. Ella lo sostenía apretándolo firmemente, hasta que logró apoyar sus piernas en la tierra en una caída brusca pero controlada. Adolorido por los materiales que le cayeron encima, apoyó las piernas en la tierra y miró a Lancer.

— ¿Lancer? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Mi deber como Servant es protegerte… — Lancer estaba visiblemente molesta con Tatsuma. — ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan peligroso?

Tatsuma no contestó, solo desvió la mirada hacia el edificio destruido.

— Así que aquí están. — Dijo Misaki, Tatsuma se sorprendió al verla, no esperaba que ella estuviera en ese lugar.

— ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? — Preguntó Tatsuma, desconcertado.

— ¿Cómo, no lo sabes? Siempre que te vas, Lancer te sigue. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

Tatsuma miró desconcertado a Lancer. Dentro de sí, sintió un poco de felicidad, a pesar de que sabía que Lancer solo lo protegía porque él era el enlace de ella a este mundo, Lancer se lo había explicado en algunas ocasiones. Lo entendía, a pesar de todo, le agradó escuchar eso.

— ¿Incluso no lo sabes, Tatsu? — Prosiguió Misaki. — Ella te sigue hasta cuando vas al baño.

Sintió una descarga de vergüenza en todo su ser. Miró a Lancer y observó que sus mejillas estaban rojas, quizás ella también sentía vergüenza. Bajó la mirada incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — Dijo Misaki, al mirar las reacciones de ambos. — A todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer acá, Tatsu?

Aún con la vergüenza, levantó la mirada y señaló hacia el edificio donde estaba colgado el cadáver.

— Estoy haciendo algo ahí, pero no querrás verlo, Saki.

— Tatsu… — La voz de Misaki sonaba entre decepción e incredulidad. — ¿Te estabas haciendo una…?

— ¡NOOOO! — Exclamó Tatsuma con preocupación y vergüenza. Dio un resoplido de disconformidad y decidió contarles lo que estaba haciendo. — No es eso… veo que no me dejas otra opción más que contártelo…

Les explicó a Lancer y a Misaki lo del cadáver y su intención de sepultarlo. Lancer no dijo nada, ella ya lo sabía, había visto a Tatsuma cavando la tumba y entendía porque lo hizo. Lo que dijo Tatsuma la pilló de sorpresa, pero era algo normal encontrar cadáveres de vez en cuando, por lo que Misaki lo comprendió, eran tiempos difíciles. Aun así, una de las pocas cosas que Misaki no aguantaba era ver cadáveres, sentía una fobia, un temor hacia los muertos que la alejaba incluso de los cementerios. Misaki le dijo a Tatsuma que no se demorara mucho, ya que la comida iba a estar lista en unos pocos minutos, se despidió. Tatsuma decidió caminar para llegar al edificio, pero Lancer lo detuvo.

— Master. Te ayudaré a enterrar al cadáver.

Tatsuma observó a Lancer, ella tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas seguían rojas. Luego, Tatsuma recordó lo que dijo Misaki y le dio un poco de vergüenza, bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

— Bueno… — Dijo Tatsuma, casi como un susurro tembloroso.

Lancer sintió una satisfacción al ver que su Master no era una mala persona, se había hecho una mala impresión cuando fue convocada, al verlo como era enjuiciado en la fortaleza. Luego, poco a poco fue cambiando su manera de verlo, pero esa última acción le hizo confirmar que podía confiar en su Master.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, se oscurecía. El cielo nublado se apartaba lentamente para dejar un pequeño espacio al sol. El atardecer dejaba un claro rojizo que se iba atenuando con el pasar de los minutos. Takahiro caminaba junto a Saber Alter por las calles de arena, rumbo a la reunión. Él le había contado que la carta de Umehara pedía explícitamente una reunión cerca del pueblo de Tonomachi, aun así, no recibió respuesta alguna de Saber Alter, solo su atención. Luego de pensarlo un poco, Takahiro comprendió lo que buscaba Umehara, si era capaz de matar gente inocente en la fortaleza de Shinto, era capaz de matar a la gente del pueblo, pero Takahiro no. Aunque trató de dilucidar la razón, pensó que Umehara solo había supuesto que no pondría en peligro a esa gente, no lo tenía claro ya que por sus acciones en la fortaleza de Shinto, al exterior se lo veía como una persona fría, incapaz de sentir compasión por los demás. El viento se acentuaba y las ráfagas de arena golpeaban su rostro, el abrigo lo cubría mayormente, pero aun así en ocasiones lo recibía de golpe. Se preguntó si Saber también sentiría esas ráfagas de viento tal como él las sentía. Llegaron hasta el pueblo de Tonomachi. El mensaje era claro, cerca de la entrada, al lado del árbol alto y viejo sin hojas, no le dio más información pero con eso era suficiente. Esperaron ahí, cerca del árbol. Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo de espera se hacía eterno, sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago, como si fuera fatiga, notó que de su frente caían gotas de sudor. No se sentía seguro, a pesar de tener a su Servant al lado. De repente, sintió un ruido que lo descolocó, eran las pisadas de unos desconocidos. Takahiro notó que era Umehara el que llegaba a la reunión. Umehara se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a unos tres metros de distancia. Berseker se materializó para mostrar su presencia. Takahiro y Tetsu Umehara se miraban, no había ninguna otra emoción más que odio entre ambos. Takahiro pudo notar un aparato similar a una radio que sostenía su rival en su mano. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por Umehara.<p>

— Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esta oportunidad, Takahiro Tohsaka. — Umehara se mostraba confiado, su tono de voz revelaba un plan, algo que Takahiro intuyó antes.

— ¿Por qué has asesinado a gente inocente?, si tienes algo contra mí, ¡ENTONCES ATACAME A MI, NO A ELLOS! — Dijo Takahiro, con ira en sus palabras.

Umehara lo miró con indiferencia, como si sus palabras no lo hubieran afectado en absoluto.

— Esto no es entre tú y yo. Esto es contra toda tu generación. — Dijo Umehara, seguía mostrando indiferencia ante Takahiro.

— Cual esa la razón. ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas y por qué?!

— Eso no te concierne en absoluto.

La ira de Takahiro hacia Umehara creció, esperaba respuesta y solo encontró una negativa. Con la ira a flor de piel, pensó en las consecuencias que tendría una batalla cerca del pueblo, sabía que Umehara no se detendría hasta acabar con él y los resultados podrían ser catastróficos. Trató de calmarse, pensando en el daño que le haría al pueblo de Tonomachi, pero también sabía que si extendía la guerra, probablemente más personas morirían a causa de Umehara y su Servant. Tomó una decisión difícil, no le importó nada más, acabaría con esto ahora, en este momento, sin importar las consecuencias.

— Saber… ¡Mátalos! — Dijo Takahiro, sin remordimientos.

El primer encuentro entre espadas se produjo al instante, el sonido metálico hizo eco. Solo se podía distinguir dos figuras luchando a gran velocidad, pero sus movimientos casi eran imperceptibles. Ambos se alejaron de los Servant para iniciar su propia batalla. Takahiro notó que Umehara seguía confiado a pesar del inicio de la batalla. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, escuchó desde la radio que sostenía Umehara, el grito desgarrador de una mujer. Esa mujer era su esposa, tenía la misma voz que su esposa. Se detuvo antes de llegar a atacar a Umehara, comenzó a respirar rápido, sus nervios se dispararon, sintió un fuerte mareo que lo desestabilizaba.

— Veo que ya lo has notado. — Expresó Umehara. — Detén a tu Servant, y escúchame antes de que decida matar a toda tu familia.

Takahiro ordenó a Saber Alter a detenerse, ella obedeció. Berseker sonreía, casi como un lunático, el plan que habían llevado a cabo resultó. Ahora tenían a Takahiro y a Saber Alter a su disposición. Takahiro guardó silencio, las palabras no salían de su boca, el solo hecho de pensar en perder a su familia le producía un dolor emocional más allá de cualquier dolor físico que haya experimentado en su vida.

— Tengo a toda tu familia a mi merced. Ahora, harás lo que yo te diga. — Umehara dio unos pasos acercándose hacia Takahiro. Umehara era un poco más alto. — Usa tu comando de invocación para suicidar a tu Servant, y luego te mataré con mis propias manos.

El rostro de Berseker cambió, su sonrisa se desvaneció y dio paso a una mueca de disgusto. Levantó su brazo haciéndolo caer en el hombro de Umehara. Éste sintió el dolor que le produjo el golpe, miró a Berseker sin entender el porqué de su reacción, pero con solo mirarlo entendió que Berseker tenía una idea distinta a la suya, lo cual lo molestó, Umehara quería acabar rápidamente con los Tohsaka y destruir esa generación para siempre. Umehara miró a Berseker con rabia y decepción, por haberle impedido ejecutar su plan.

— Si quieres ver a tu familia con vida — Prosiguió Berseker, dirigiéndose a Takahiro, con una gran sonrisa demente en su rostro. —. Harás lo que te ordenemos hacer.

Berseker quitó el radio a Umehara y se lo lanzó a Takahiro. Luego le dio un empujón a Umehara para que avanzara hacia el lado contrario, alejándose de Takahiro y de Saber Alter.

— Este es el seguro de vida de tu familia. — Dijo Berseker, mientras se alejaba. — La haré gritar todas las noches para que sepas que sigue con vida.

Takahiro se desplomó, cayó sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el suelo con sus manos una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba la risa maligna de Berseker. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la tristeza, de la ira, de todas las interrogantes que comenzaba a formularse, del por qué no hizo más para que esta situación no se diera. Por qué no acompañó a su familia hasta la otra ciudad, por qué no fue más cuidadoso. Todo esto, ante la indiferente mirada de Saber Alter, la cual no mostraba ningún indicio de empatía por Takahiro.

.

**Continuara…**

.

**Fe de errata: Cambiado el nombre del ataque de Sayaka "Plásmidos" por "Energía".**


End file.
